A la sombra de un secreto
by Zashsundown
Summary: Marco Vulturi el editor en jefe del New Times le ordena a Isabella Swan desenmascarar al atractivo e enigmático multimillonario Edward Cullen, ya que en el pasado lo a echo con otros empresarios, pero por alguna razón Bella siente que esta vez es diferente… ¿Qué pasara cuando ella descubra que el guapo Edward Cullen vive a la sombra de un secreto?
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas quiero decir que los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer

Yo solo me tomo el atrevimiento de utilizarlos… bueno las dejo con esta historia que espero sea de su agrado… disfruten.

El despertador comenzó a sonar como siempre justo a las 5:00 de la mañana, con lagañas a un en los ojos me Levante de la cama, tome mi ropa y camine al baño, abrí la puerta y entre, abrí las llaves de la regadera y comencé a quitarme la piyama, una vez desnuda me metí a la regadera deje que el chorro de agua tibia callera por mi cuerpo.

Al terminar de bañarme me envolví en una toalla de color morado comencé a secarme una vez que estuve completamente seca comencé a vestirme, con unos jeans, blusa blanca, mi saco negro y unas botas negras con un poco de tacón, me desenrede el cabello que por siento me costó un poco de trabajo, me agarre el pelo en una coleta con una pinza y salí corriendo de casa.

Ya eran las 6:00 y por lo regular me hacía dos horas al trabajo, aun que amaba mi trabajo lo que más odiaba era la ida y la vuelta, tenía que comprarme un nuevo departamento más cerca del New York Times que es donde trabajo de reportera.

Camine hasta la avenida Church donde aborde el metro la línea verde número 5 con dirección a Eastchester-Dyre Av luego de 6 paradas transborde en el metro en la estación Nervins St hacia la línea 3 con dirección a Harlem-148 pasaron 10 paradas y por fin baje en la estación Times Sq-42 St, ahora tenía que caminar hacia el trabajo que se encontraba en la octava avenida el gran y majestuoso New York Times.

Me encantaba ver lo imponente que era, a un qué bueno nada le ganaba a las imponentes torres de corporaciones Cullen, diseñadas por sus dos dueños Emmett uno de mis mejores amigos y Edward su hermano al cual no conocía, en fin sus torres eran majestuosas y las comunicaba un puente.

Deje a un lado los pensamientos por qué al fin había llegado al trabajo.

Entre al edificio, camine hacia el ascensor donde ya había bastante gente, sin necesidad de apretar el botón para indicar en que piso bajaba ya que alguien lo había apretado, al llegar al décimo piso baje junto con Mike, que por toda la gente que había en el elevador no lo había visto, lo salude con una tímida sonrisa y camine hasta mi escritorio.

Al estar frente a, el acomode mi bolsa y me tumbe en la silla que daba vueltas era genial cuando tenías que matar el tiempo, cerré por un momento mi ojos.

Justo cuando los iba abriendo lentamente alguien me dio un beso en la mejilla, me levante toda espantada, voltee a ver de quien se trataba.

Al hacerlo me encontré con mi amiga Bree, que se reía a carcajada limpia la muy tramposa, la mire de mala gana me había pegado un gran susto, sin decirle nada se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- la muy tonta me preguntaba algo como si nada.

-Pues bien, pero tú lo has jodido.- susurre, poniéndome la mano en el corazón.- No entiendo cuál es el afán de espantarme.-

-Bueno es que es sumamente fácil.- se empezó a reír.

-Algún día alguien te espantara tanto que morirás mensa.- le di un pequeño zape.

-Ya relájate.- me paso el brazo por los hombros.- en realidad lo hago porque te quiero.-

-¿A eso llamas querer?-bufe enojada.

-Sí.- me sonrió la muy descarada.

-Eres una bruta que disfruta espantándome.- la regañe.

-Vamos Bells relájate, no es para tanto.- negué con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo está mi reportera estrella?- una voz se escuchó a mi espalda, era mi jefe Marco Vulturi, me voltee para encararlo.

-Bien y ¿Tu?-

-Bastante bien y todo gracias a ti.- su sonrisa deslumbraba.

-Se puede saber ¿Porque gracias a mí?- esto era nuevo.

-Desde que haces esos fabulosos reportajes desenmascarando a empresarios me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.- se lanzó a darme un abrazo el cual no me esperaba.

-Me da gusto que te haga feliz.- su abrazo no me dejaba respirar del todo.

-Ya tengo tu nuevo reportaje.- me dijo al oído.

-Primero que nada deja de abrazarme porque no puedo respirar y segundo ¿De qué trata el reportaje?- Como arte de magia me soltó.

-Perdona es que suelo emocionarme.- me dedico una sonrisa mientras me tomaba de la mano y jalaba hacia su oficina.

Una vez adentro me señalo la silla frente a su escritorio, cada uno tomo asiento.

-Bueno Bella como te abras dado cuenta tus reportajes han sido todo un excito y eso es genial, ya desenmascaraste a 4 de los 5 empresarios más poderosos del país ¿Sabes cuál es el que te falta?- me pregunto mientras levantaba las cejas.

-Edward Cullen- pronuncie con firmeza.

-Correcto, traigan un premio para la ganadora.- ironizo- es el único que nos falta y el más difícil, si Azari casi no copero menos Edward, pero sé que si perseveras alcanzaras.- me sonrió maliciosa mente.

-¿Ósea que tengo que investigar de el a toda costa?-

-Exacto, pide una cita con él y ya está.-

-¿Y ya está?- dije exaltada - ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me llevo un entrevista de 12 cuartillas con Azari?-

-No sé ni idea.- hizo una rara mueca.

-¡Un día entero!-

-¿Enserio?-pestaño sorprendido- no lo sabía, pensé que solo habías tardado una horas.-

-Pues no, él es un tipo real mente cerio, nunca responde clara mente.-

-Bueno deja de quejarte y ponte a trabajar.- me ordeno mientras giraba en su silla.

Me enojaba sus cambios de personalidad, en algunos momentos era todo amor todo dulzura y de repente era de lo peor.

Sin decir nada me levante de la silla y salí de la oficina, camine hasta mi lugar, me senté en mi silla, encendí el ordenador y me puse a buscar el número de las empresas Cullen, no fue difícil, sin pensarlo marque el número y espere en la línea.

-Corporaciones Cullen.-una linda voz de chica me contesto al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola buenos días, me podría comunicar o pasar la extensión de la oficina del señor Cullen.-

-Permita me un momento en lo que la comunico con su asistente personal.- pasaron un par de minutos hasta que una voz de mujer volvió a contestar.

-Oficina del Señor Cullen. ¿En qué le puedo servir?-al parecer los Cullen habían sacado a sus recepcionistas de las líneas telefónicas a donde hablabas por un poco de sexo por teléfono.

-Hola, veras soy Isabella Swan del periódico New York Times, hablo para solicitar una cita con el señor Edward.-

-Mire tiene el día 15 un espacio libre de 4 horas.-

-Me parece perfecto, ¿Es miércoles no?- le pregunte mientras lo anotaba en mi agenda.

-De hecho no es lunes.- respondió muy segura de sí.

-Creo que se está equivocando señorita.- voltee a ver el calendario para cerciorarme.- veo clara mente en el calendario que el 15 de agosto es miércoles.-

-De agosto si es miércoles.- bufe que tan tontas podrían ser sus empleadas.- Yo le hablo del día 15 de Octubre cae en lunes.-

Escupí él. Sorbo de café que había venido mientras me contestaba.

-¿Cómo? Hasta el 15 de octubre tiene libre.-

-Sí y solo 4 horas lo demás ya está apartado.- no lo podía creer ¿Tan importante era que ya tenía todos sus días planeados?

-¿De pura casualidad no hay unos días antes espacio para una cita?-

-No, tiene toda la agenda ocupada.- su voz se escuchaba como si se estuviera disculpando.

-Bueno, fije para ese día la cita por favor.- dije mientras lo anotaba ahora si en mi agenda.

-Claro con gusto, señorita Isabella.-

-Gracias por su tiempo y hasta luego.-

-Igual mente que pase un lindo día.- y sin decir más me colgó el teléfono.

Respire profundamente, ¿Qué iba hacer durante 2 meses en lo que tenía mi cita con Cullen?

De pronto sentí como algo me golpeó la cabeza, por instinto voltee a ver a todas partes, la persona que me había golpeado la cabeza era Bree que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Te diviertes?- pregunte enojada.

-Sí, ¿y tú?- su sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande.

Le saque la lengua y le enseñe el dedo de en medio.

-Opa, que grosera eh.- protesto mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-Es lo que te mereces por espantarme y aventarme cosas.- mientras hablaba ella ya estaba frente a mí.

-Por la cara que te cargas deduzco que no te fue nada bien con el jefe.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de enfrente.

-Con Marco me fue bien, pero hable para hacer una cita con Edward Cullen y ¿adivina hasta cuando tiene libre?-

-No lo sé.-

-Hasta octubre… ¿puedes creerlo?- su cara fue un poema ya que escupió el pedazo de fruta que se acababa de llevar a la boca.

-De ves de estar jugando.- dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con su suéter.

-No lo estoy créeme.- deje salir el aire de golpe la espera de mi cita parecía eterna o al menos así se sentía.

Sin decir nada Bree se fue a su lugar a trabajar o al menos eso iba aparentar, por mi parte iba a salir a comprarme un vestido de noche para la cena de ensayo de uno de mis mejores amigos.

Me levante de la silla, tome mi bolso y con un ligero beso en la mejilla me despedí de Bree, ya la vería el lunes.

Subí al ascensor apachurre el botón de planta baja y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en la salida.

Ya estando en la calle comencé a caminar hacia Century 21, una de las mejores tiendas de ropa, donde había de todo tipo de marcas.

Tome un taxi y le indique a donde quería ir, 30 minutos después ya estaba frente a la tienda, le pague al taxista y entre a la tienda.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscar un vestido el cual no fue difícil de encontrar, había elegido un vestido color negro con un escote en v traía unos tirantes plateados, era un vestido largo que se ajustaba perfecto a su figura, camino a otra parte de la tienda donde encontró unas zapatillas preciosas en color plateado, en otra parte compro los aretes también plateados que hacían juego, como era un vestido que no llevaba satén solo se preocupó en buscar una tanga que aun que no le gustaba usarlas mucho tenía que comprar una, cuando ya tubo todo listo salió con su bolsas en la mano, tomo un taxi y le ordeno que la llevara a Harlem.

El taxista condujo por las calles, al llegar al edificio donde su amigo Jasper vivía bajo del taxi, toco el timbre del departamento de su amigo y espero.

-¿Quién es?- donde quiera podía reconocer ese acento sureño.

-Yo Jas, bájame abrir si.-

-Jajaja, claro.-

Pasaron unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Jasper uno de sus mejores amigos, real mente era atractivo con su 1:85 de altura su cabello rubio y esos ojos azul turquesa que eran para morirse.

Jasper extendió los brazos y la aprisiono en un abraso de cárcel como él decía.

-Jas, despacito que si no me mataras.-

Riendo de lo lindo la soltó.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunto mientras besaba su mejilla.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a uno de mis mejores amigos?- su tono de voz sonaba tan inocente.

-Sí, ¿A caso te vienes a cambiar para la cena?- empezó a levantar las cejas.

-Ok, me descubriste, ¿me dejas entrar?- puso su mejor cara de perro triste la cual le dio risa a Jasper.

-Solo porque eres mi mejor amiga que si no te echaba eh.-

Bella abrió la boca algo indignada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Jasper abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar, sin ganas de pelear entro al edificio.

Mientras Bella se arreglaba para ir a la cena de ensayo de Emmett del otro lado de la ciudad la Cobra Cullen o la vestía como le solían decir también estaba en plena acción.

Fallándose a una mujer a la cual apenas conocía.

La dichosa chica no sabía qué hacer si llorar por el dolor que sentía o gozar por tanto placer que este le proporcionaba.

Nunca pensó que detrás de aquel costoso y fino traje negro había una fiera ansiosa de salir por su siguiente presa.

Con cada envestida que él le propinaba se sentía morir, nunca lo había hecho por atrás y eso la tenía muy nerviosa, él era largo duro imponente todo lo que una chica podría querer.

Mientras ella se debatía en sus pensamientos, Edward alias la Bestia, solo quería saciar su sed al fin y acabo estaban ahí por su necesidad no por el placer de ella.

Lo peor o lo mejor de pendiendo el punto de vista que tuviera. Era que Edward duraba mucho teniendo sexo su erección no bajaba por mucho que él quisiera al menos que estuviera completamente saciado era cuando él se liberaba y todo volvía a su lugar.

Mientras le daba fuerte y duro a la chica que estaba frente a él vio su reloj el cual marcaba las 7:45pm tenía solo 15 minutos para llegar a la cena de su hermano.

Suspiro un poco frustrado a un no estaba ni a la mitad de acabar sin pensarlo más acelero sus envestidas para poder acabar antes.

La chica ya estaba teniendo el quinto orgasmo de la tarde o más bien de la hora, mientras que él se dejó venir en el condón, ya que nunca lo hacía sin protección para evitar sorpresitas.

Edward se deslizo fuera de ella, se quitó el preservativo lo amarro, en volvió en una servilleta y lo tiro en el bote de basura del baño, se subió los pantalones con todo y bóxer, se abotono la camisa, recogió su corbata que ya hacía en el suelo comenzó a acomodársela, se puso bien el reloj y miro de reojo a la chica que acababa de follar.

Ella se estaba vistiendo lenta mente se notaba como le temblaban las piernas a la pobre, era su primera vez por atrás y Edward la Bestia Cullen la había follado fuerte y duro sin compasión o sentimiento alguno, se debería de sentir mal pero no era todo lo contrario.

Si alguna chica quería Follar, Coger o como quisieran llamarle tenían que aceptar sus condiciones, que era follar por atrás, ya que el odiaba verlas a la cara y más que ninguna aguantara su mirada, seguido que no le gustaba que nadie le agarrara la espalda y el cabello de verdad lo detestaba.

Volvió a mirar a la chica que ya estaba completa mente vestida, no recordaba ni como era su rostro ni lo que traía puesto, ya que no conservaba a ninguna chica no le importaba nada sobre ellas.

Se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su espalda, enseguida echó para atrás un hombro, la chica quito su mano en seguida.

-¿No me darás al menos tu número?- Como podía haber chicas como ella que se entregaban al primero que pasaba a ver si en una de esas se encontraban a alguien medio "decente".

-Si no te di mi nombre ¿Qué te hace pensar que te daré mi número?- sin decir más abrió la puerta y salió de ese cuarto de hotel.

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador, subió a él y apretó el botón, mientras descendía le marco rápido a Javier su chofer que manejaba su Roll Royce.

-¿Dígame señor Cullen?- contesto el chico mientras encendía el carro.

-Lleva el auto a la puerta trasera, saldré por ahí en 4 minutos.- le ordeno mientras se pasaba la mano por ese cabello tan indomable que lo caracterizaba.

Al bajar del ascensor dio vuelta a la derecha, camino unos cuantos metros y salió por la puerta de atrás de ese hotel, como lo había ordenado su carro ya lo estaba esperando, se subió a él, cerró la puerta, mientras se acomodaba volvió hablar.

-Llévame a la cena de mi hermano.- volteo a ver su reloj.- tienes 5 minutos para llegar.-

Javier suspiro, con Edward Cullen nunca estaba aburrido sino todo lo contrario, acelerando al tope salió a toda marcha rumbo al restaurante Masa el más caro y exclusivo de la ciudad.

Como Edward ordeno Javier llego en 5 minutos agradecido de que no hubiera trafico si no su jefe se hubiera puesto como león enjaulado, se estaciono frente a la entrada, bajo del carro, corrió abrirle la puerta, Edward bajo del carro con cara de pocos amigos como siempre es más Javier ya se había acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor tan repentinos había llegado a la conclusión que era bipolar.

-Solo estaremos aquí hasta las 10 ¿En tendido?- Edward acomodaba los últimos detalles de su traje y por ultimo su gran cabello.

-Si señor.- proclamo Javier con un asentimiento.

-Perfecto, si llega a ver reporteros o paparazis me avisas.-

-Sí señor.-

Respirando todo el aire que podía Edward se dispuso a entrar al restaurante, al llegar a la entrada un mozo abrió la puerta con una gentil sonrisa lo recibió la montable mente no obtuvo una de regreso.

Llego a la recepción donde una joven alta, delgada bien proporcionada y rubia atendía, la cual no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Edward que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que toda la gente lo viera, sus pirando resignada le pregunto.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- el tono de la vos de la chica salió tan sensual que era más que obvio que era una pregunta en doble sentido.

-¿Dónde está la mesa del señor Emmett Cullen?- el noto de voz de Edward fue lo que termino de derretir a la pobre mujer.

-En la parte de arriba se encuentra su mesa, ¿me podría decir su nombre? Para ver si está en la lista de invitados.- Si algo le divertía a Edward era cuando coqueteaban con él.

-Edward Cullen.- la miro divertido ya que la chica por su expresión no se lo podía creer.

Toda temerosa empezó a buscar en su libreta, cuando por fin encontró el nombre se puso a temblar.

-Puede pasar.-

-Gracias.-

Riéndose camino por el lugar como siempre las miradas de todos no se asían esperar era como si tuviera un imán que atraía a todo aquel que lo veía, al fondo estaban las escaleras, las subió.

Ya estando en el segundo piso vio a lo lejos a su hermano que estaba platicando con una chica real mente Hermosa, pelo color castaño, ojos color chocolate, con un cuerpo real mente bello con todo en su lugar, unos labios que te invitaban a pecar, ese vestido que traía remarcaba su voluptuoso trasero que te tentaba a estar dentro de él, de pronto se le hizo agua la boca y otras cosas más.

Antes de que pudiera continuar saboreándose a esa rica chica su hermano se aproximó a él.

-¡Viniste!- a uno no podía creer como el gran oso Cullen se iba a casar.

-Te dije que lo aria.- le sonrió a su hermano mayor.

-Dices tantas cosas que no sé cuándo es verdad o no.- buen punto el no siempre cumplía lo que decía.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón.- le quito la copa que traía su hermano y la bebió hasta el fondo.

-Tranquilo tigre.- Emmett le arrebato su copa y comenzó a caminar Edward lo siguió un tanto aturdido había fácil como 30 personas en la "pequeña cena".

Caminaron hasta llegar a una mesa donde la única persona que reconocía era a su futura cuñada Rosalie, Jasper quien trabajaba con ellos como contador y por ultimo a la chica que se había comido anterior mente con la mirada, había más gente a la cual de seguro ni en sus casas los conocían.

Emmett lo tomo por el brazo y lo empezó a presentar con toda la bola de extraños que lo miraban como si fuera algo irreal, a excepción de la última chica a la que le presento.

-Edward te presento a Bella mi mejor amiga.- ni tarde ni perezoso a todos los había saludado con un ligero apretón de manos pero a ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, la cara de la pobre bella se tornó de un rojo que el califico como adorable.

Un minuto ¿Adorable? ¿Pero qué coño le pasaba?

Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza dejo escapar esos pensamientos, él no se podía dar el lujo de pensar así, ya había tenido bastantes lecciones como para aprender que nadie podría querer a alguien como el…. Una Bestia… la Bestia Cullen.

Gracias por leerme si les gusto por favor regálenme un reviw… no cuestan y son ¡importantes! es pero haya sido de su agrado….bueno yo Me voy a domar ala vestía.


	2. su mirada

Edward ya hacia sentado solo en la mesa del rincón mirando con desconfianza a todos a excepción de la linda chica de ojos color chocolate.

Le parecía fascinante pero a la vez imposible una chica como ella nunca se fijaría en la Bestia que era, todas querían un caballero con brillante armadura y siendo honestos él nunca lo seria, el mas bien era el caballero de la noche aquel que se escondía entre sobras donde sus secretos pesaban más que cualquier verdad o mentira.

Dejo escapar todo el aire de golpe saco su IPhone en el cual empezó a revisar sus mensajes y llamadas.

— ¿No se supone que no se podían traer teléfonos a la cena?— Edward se congelo al escuchar esa tierna y alegre voz.

Volteo a ver si se trataba de la persona que él pensaba, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto, su pequeña hermana menor Alice estaba frente a él.

Alice no lo pensó ni dos veces cuando ya se estaba lanzando a los brazos de su hermano, que la envolvió en sus brazos.

Edward no recordaba lo bien que le hacía estar con su hermana, ya habían pasado 2 años de no verla por alguna u otra razón siempre tenían cosas que hacer, era grato volver a ver a su pequeño duende.

La más pequeña de los Cullen echaba de menos a sus hermanos, a Emmett y su gran sentido del humor su simpatía por la vida y las personas mientras que Edward completamente diferente a su hermano.

Los hermanos se separaron, sus miradas se encontraron la de Alice dueña de unos ojos color violeta poseedora de una mirada tierna y cariñosa, mientras que la de Edward fría y triste pero dura y distante a la vez.

Con gran delicadeza Alice le paso su pequeña y delicada mano por la cara mientras le sonreía, Edward tomo su mano y se la llevo a los labios para darle ligero beso.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste?— pregunto Edward.

—Hace unas horas. —respondió Alice mientras se sentaba en la silla de alado.

—Qué bueno es grato verte después de tanto tiempo. —ahí estaba el Edward amable que solo Alice conocía.

—Te extrañe mucho. — susurro la pequeña Ali como le decían sus hermanos de cariño.

Pasaron unos minutos y como Alice lo supuso no recibiría respuesta alguna, Edward nunca decía lo que sentía, mucho menos dejaba que sus sentimientos salieran a relucir.

Edward empezó a juguetear con sus dedos cosa que hacia cuando estaba nervioso al igual que pasarse la mano por el cabello, agarrarse el puente de la nariz esos eran sus tics habituales.

Alice noto el nerviosismo de su hermano así que decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Me entere que abrirán un nuevo hotel—

—Sí, Emmett lo diseño.-Edward aun jugaba un poco con sus dedos.- Lo abriremos en Hawái dentro de dos semanas. —

—Oh que bien ¿Me invitaran a la inauguración?—

—Tu no necesitas invitación. —El tono de voz de Edward salió tan seguro.

Al fin el nerviosismo se había ido de Edward, esto solo le pasaba cuando hablaba de sus sentimientos.

—Esa voz me agrada. —

Con una ligera sonrisa Alice se levantó de la silla, como era de esperarse nadie aguantaba ni 20 minutos platicar más bien hablar con La Bestia.

La vida le había enseñado a Edward que nadie soportaba su presencia por mucho tiempo, ninguna persona le sostenía la mirada por más de un minuto, solía escuchar que la gente más haya de respeto le tenían miedo, aunque eso le encantaba porque así no se metían con él también le molestaba porque nunca nadie se le acercaba de buena fe.

Al otro lado del lugar se encontraba Bella platicando cómodamente con Jasper.

—Dime ¿Por qué no vino María?—Bella le preguntaba eso a Jasper solo para molestar, lo hacía porque sabía que a nadie le caía bien.

—Jaja, muy graciosa Bella. — se burló Jas.

—Vamos ¿Por qué no la trajiste?—Cuan Bella se lo proponía podía ser la persona más odiosa del mundo.

—Ya Bells compórtate, que no estoy de humor.- Jasper se veía cansado, trabajar en corporaciones Cullen era pesado y luego a eso súmale tener que aguantar una novia paranoica.

— ¿Acaso estas en tus días?—pregunto Bella Juguetona mente.

Sin deducir nada Jasper se echó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza, su amiga pasaba de odiosa a graciosa en menos de 10 segundos.

Como de la nada apareció Emmett de la mano de una hermosa chica como de 1:60 de estatura, piel ligeramente más bronceada que la de Bella, unos ojos color violeta, cabello color azabache.

—Jasper y Bella les presento a mi hermana Alice.—

Bella se levantó de su asiento al igual que Jasper saludaron a la pequeña Ali con un beso en la mejilla.

—Un gusto en conocerte.- pronuncio Bella mientras apretaba su mano.

—El gusto es mío créeme. —

Cuando Jasper saludo a Alice, Bella vio un toque de brillo en sus ojos un brillo que no había visto en su amigo des de hace tiempo.

El teléfono de Jasper empezó a sonar lo tomo y fue a contestar así dejando solas a Alice y Bella.

— ¿Vives en parís no?— pregunto Bella para romper el hielo.

—Sí, desde hace dos años. —

—Valla, y ¿Que tal es la vida haya?—

—Como en todos lados muy activa. —

— ¿Eres diseñadora? o ¿De que trabajas?—

—Veo que mi hermano no habla mucho de mí.- comenzaron a reír las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Si habla de ti es solo que a veces no le pongo atención. — excuso Bella a Emm.

—Bueno eso lo cambia todo y volviendo a tu pregunta Si soy diseñadora y de modas. —

—Oh, eso a de ser genial. —

—Algunas veces es genial otras es odioso aun así amo mi trabajo. —

Al igual que Alice, Bella también amaba su trabajo, había estudiado periodismo en Columbus trabajaba para uno de los periódicos más reconocidos en el mundo.

Disculpándose con una sonrisa Alice se levantó de su silla, su futura cuñada le estaba diciendo que fuera hacia ella.

Al quedarse solo Bella empezó a buscar a Jasper con la mirada, pero no lo podía ver por ninguna parte, aun no entendía como Emmett y Rose habían invitado a tanta gente, siguió buscando hasta que su mirada recayó en la mesa del rincón.

Donde estaba Edward, hasta sentado era imponente con su mirada que desafiaba a cualquiera considerando que nadie aguantaba verlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo, tenía una aura voraz que repelía a todo el mundo.

Bella no entendía como un hombre tan Hermoso estaba sentado en una mesa solo.

La belleza de Edward la impactaba a un nivel que no podía imaginar, dichosas las chicas que lo podían tener en su cama.

En cuanto Edward se dio cuenta que alguien lo miraba empezó a buscar para ver quién era, se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con unos ojos color chocolate, que lo miraban con cierta curiosidad.

Edward fijo su vista en ella, busco sus ojos para poder mirarla mejor.

En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron fue como si alguien hubiera prendido la luz al final del túnel o al menos eso fue para Edward mientras que para Bella miles de mariposas se juntaron en su estómago y empezaron a jugar.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima Edward tomo un sorbo de su copa que contenía vino tinto.

Bella mira cada detalle de esos precisos movimientos, desde que levanto la copa con una gracia natural. Cuando bebió el vino como sostuvo un momento el sabor en la boca y por ultimo cuando se limpió una de las comisuras de su boca con el pulgar.

Eso era lo más sexi que Bella había visto en su vida, era tan obvio que ese hombre había sido creado para el pecado, todo en el té invitaba a pecar desde su voz, su olor, su hermosa cabellera de un extraño color que a simple vista se veía suave y sedosa, su atractivo cuerpo, esas piernas estilizadas, los músculos que se le notaban, esos brazos fuertes que te hacían desear que te abrazaran, la nariz que ni siquiera adonis de seguro la tenía, sus labios ligeramente carnosos y por ultimo sus ojos de color verde esmeralda que parecía que podían ver atravez de la gente con una sola mirada te podía derretir a la vez era intimidante y cálida aun que se veía triste y desolada.

Edward se sorprendió ya había pasado casi 5 minutos y ella aun le sostenía la mirada, en un forma poco convencional le regalo una sonrisa torcida la cual hizo que la pobre Bella se pusiera roja como un tomate, la sonrisa de Edward se hizo aún más grande.

Bella respiraba un poco más alterado de lo normal, trato de echarse aire con las manos pero fue inútil así que tomo la copa que era de Jasper, la bebió hasta el fondo, ligeramente cambio su mirada hacia otro lugar, esa pequeña sonrisa le había costado mojar sus bragas nuevas.

Feliz por el resultado Edward se empezó a reír, nunca una mujer lo había sorprendido.

Pasaron los minutos y Jasper no regresaba, Bella ya no quería voltear a ver si estaba por miedo a perder las bragas si Edward le volvía a sonreír.

Se aventuró una vez más a buscar a Jasper que por suerte apareció acomodándose el traje y peinándose el cabello, al parecer su amigo había tenido un pequeño revolcón.

— ¿Dónde andabas?—

—Fui a contestar el teléfono Bells. — Jas respondió mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

— ¿Ahora así se le dice?—

—No se dé qué me hablas.-

— ¿Con quién te estabas dando un revolcón?—

—Con nadie, ¿que no puedo ir al baño?—Jasper se veía real mente indignado.

—Bueno ya cambia esa cara.-

Sin decirle nada Jas tomo una silla y se sentó a lado de ella, tomo una de las copas que el mesero acababa de dejar.

Del otro lado del restaurante Edward dibujaba en una servilleta de papel unos ojos llenos de curiosidad, los cuales le pertenecían a la chica que lo miro por más tiempo que nadie.

Al terminar los ojos tomo otra servilleta, empezó a dibujarle unas líneas como si fuera un cuaderno pautado, no sabía por qué le habían dado ganas de componer una canción en ese momento, abrió el pentagrama con una clave de sol y así fue dejando que una a una salieran las demás notas por si solas, se acomodaban en diferentes líneas y espacios, justo cuando iba como por la mitad alguien le puso una mano en su hombro, por instinto la echó para atrás, volteo a ver de mala gana quiera el que lo había agarrado.

—Perdóname. — se apresuró a decir Emmett. —Sé que odias que te agarren la espalda, pero no quería gritarte estabas muy concentrado. —

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?—pregunto Edward en un tono sumamente cortante.

— ¿Crees que podrías hacer el brindis?—Los hermanos se miraban fija mente, Emmett estaba un poco encogido de hombros mientras que Edward lo miraba como si este fuera una alíen.

—No soy bueno para los brindis, ¿Que podría decir yo? —

—Solo di cosas buenas, que nos deseas felicidad y listo. —

— ¿Nada más? —

—Sí. — Emmett sonrió. —Por favor. — suplico.

—Está bien solo por esta vez. —

Sin previo aviso Emmett le dio un abrazo a Edward el cual se notaba incomodo odiaba las muestras de cariño, aún más si eran en público.

Con cuidado y no viéndose tan brusco Edward fue empujando al oso de su hermano, el cual estaba muy aferrado a su abrazo.

—Te debo una T-Rex. —

Edward bufo ante el estúpido apodo que su hermano le tenía.

—Primero que nada no me digas T-Rex, segundo ya suéltame y tercero me deberás un millón por esto. —

Como si Edward hubiera contado un excelente chiste Emm se empezó a reír.

—Como tú digas solo hazlo. —

— ¿De una vez? —

—Sí. — Emmett señalo la pequeña tarima que habían colocado. —Súbete y Felicítanos—

Edward miro un par de veces la tarima, no le gustaba para nada hablar mucho en público, ni siquiera sabía que decir.

Respiro profundamente, tomo su copa, camino hacia la tarima, se subió a ella y tomó el micrófono con la mano izquierda ya que en la derecha traía la copa, se aclaró la garganta.

—Hola, creo la mayoría de aquí me conoce, si no mi nombre es Edward Cullen soy el hermano menor de Emmett. —

Como si se tratara de un dictador hablando todos voltearon a ver a Edward, se callaron y pusieron atención.

—Meda un enorme gusto poder estar aquí con mi hermano y su prometida, nunca pensé que Emmett se casaría. — ante el comentario todos comenzaron a reír. — Pero aquí estamos listos para mañana poder festejar con ellos, solo quiero que sepas que te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre a ti y a tu futura esposa, que la vida los colme de bendiciones. — Edward levanto su copa. — Brindo por mi hermano que sea vuelto muy afortunado. —

Todos los presentes levantaron su copa.

—Salud. — pronunciaron en un unísono.

Tan rápido como subió, así se bajó Edward, camino hasta su mesa.

Alice tomo el micrófono.

—Bueno yo quiero decirles muchas felicidades por este gran paso que van a dar, espero que siempre estén juntos y que algún día ese. — señaló a Edward. — Y yo podamos encontrar a alguien tan especial con quien queramos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas. — Levantando su copa proclamo. — Salud por Rose y Emm. —

Una vez más todos levantaron sus copas.

Una vez más todos levantaron sus copas, a excepción de Edward, lo que su hermana había dicho no le había agradado en lo más mínimo.

Algunas personas comenzaron a poner un proyector y una pantalla, alcabo de 10 minutos terminaron, bajaron las luces, todos se acomodaron para poder ver hacia la pantalla.

Lo que iban a proyectar era un video de Emmett y Rosalie.

El video comenzó la primera parte era de Rosalie, fotos de ella con su familia, la segunda parte era de Emmett, empezó con una foto de el con Alice cuando eran niños los dos estaban sentados en el pórtico de una linda casa, la segunda foto era de Emm y Ed de adolescentes estaban viendo a la cámara abrazados sonriendo, la tercera foto era una de Ali, Emm y Ed, los dos cargaban a su hermana, seguidos de un video donde salían todos incluidos hasta sus difuntos padres todos se reían.

Edward no soporto ver más el video así que se levantó, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, el simple hecho de recordar a sus difuntos padres lo torturaba aún más sabiendo que habían muerto por su culpa.

Sin poder resistirlo salió por completo del lugar por la puerta de atrás, saco su teléfono, le marco a Javier.

— ¿Dígame señor Cullen?—

—Me salí por la puerta de atrás, así que necesito que vengas por mí. —

—Claro, ya voy. —

De mala gana Edward colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en su saco, Una vez estando en la calle se dio cuenta que estaba lloviznando, sonriendo con malicia Edward camino hasta su auto que ya estaba aparcado a tan solo unos pasos, Javier le abrió la puerta la sostuvo hasta que el entro una vez que lo vio acomodado cerró la puerta abrió la del conductor, encendió el carro y comenzó a conducir por las mojadas calles de New York.

Sabía a donde se dirigían sin preguntar, al llegar al hermoso hotel o casa como le solía decir su jefe estaciono el carro a un costado justo al lado de la entrada personal de Edward.

Como era de esperarse Oder el jefe de seguridad de Edward les abrió las puertas con un paraguas en la mano para que Edward no se mojara de más.

Como entro se subió a su elevador privado, por el cual solo el podía subir.

Este Elevador no era como los demás, este pequeño juguetito era la muestra que el dinero lo podía todo, con su alto contenido de seguridad el cual reaccionaba si Edward estaba en peligro, su escáner que solo se fija a en la figura de Ed, la identificación por medio de la voz la huella digital y la pupila del ojo.

Al llegar a los últimos tres pisos Ed bajo del ascensor, camino entre el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta grande como de unos cuatro metros de altura y dos de anchura la cual era plateada eh imponente, tecleo el código de seguridad en el tablero con un pequeño sonido de aprobación la puerta se abrió y Edward entro a su imponente departamento del cual se podía ver toda la ciudad.

Sin decir nada subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta del lado izquierdo en la cual entro, encendió la luz, camino hacia su lugar más preciado donde saco una botella nueva, guardo lo nuevo de su colección y la cerro, la coloco en su lugar como debería de ser.

Suspirando dejo el lugar y se fue a cambiar a su cuarto que justo era el de enfrente, se puso unos pantalones de cuero junto con una camiseta blanca y botas de motero tomo su cazadora negra acompañado de sus lentes negros.

Bajo por las escaleras y luego por el ascensor, hasta llegar a su estacionamiento personal donde guardaba unos cuantos de sus carros, tomo su moto Hayabusa Turbo, la arranco y salió disparado hacia la calle, considero que esta noche lluviosa era perfecta para salir un rato a volar en su moto, dejando todo atrás se aventuró a buscar un poco de acción.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante la fiesta seguía, Bella estaba feliz por a ver salido en el video en fotos con Rose, Emmett y Jasper sus tres mejores amigos.

Algunos invitados ya se estaban yendo como la futura novia estaba a punto de irse con Alice su futura cuñada para conocerse mejor.

Por otro lado el novio estaba viendo que hacer para pasar su última noche de soltero, tenía una idea irse a tomar un poco con Bells y Jas.

Una vez decidido Se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

—Vámonos a echarnos unos tragos coquetos. — Susurro Emm mientras levantaba las cejas.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? — pregunto Jas.

—Al infierno. — respondió Emm sonriendo.

—En ese caso iremos. — sonrió el rubio.

—Cuando dicen infierno se refieren a un bar ¿Verdad?—dijo Bella mientras le tomaba a su copa.

—Obviamente mensa, mi hermano tiene un amigo que se llama Dante y él es el dueño del bar Infierno un de los más exclusivos antros de la ciudad. —

En ese momento le vino a Emmett un pequeño recuerdo de cuando conoció a Dante hace unos años, un chico con el sueño de poner su propio bar.

—Que original el Infierno de Dante. — Ironizo Bella.

—Aunque no lo creas si, además el nombre se lo dijo mi hermano en un borrachera. —explico Emm.

—Déjense de tonterías y mejor vámonos que quiero tomarme una rica cerveza. — Como siempre Jasper poniéndolos en paz.

Sin hablar más se pusieron de pie, caminaron hacia la salida, abordaron la Hummer de Emm y se dirigieron hacia el Bar.

Con las mismas ganas de tomar una cerveza Edward buscaba un bar donde no lo conocieran, le habían dicho que tenía que ir muy lejos para que nadie supiera de, el pero la verdad era que tenía ganas de Follar con la primera que se encontrara y al terminar beber una fría cerveza oscura.

Llego a un Bar de mala muerte a las afueras de New Jersey parecía que a ese lugar iban puros moteros, afortunada mente Edward sabia pelear muy bien así que decidió meterse a ese horrendo lugar.

Estaciono la moto y camino hacia el bar, una vez adentro lo inspecciono con la mirada, era un lugar en pésimo estado todo mal oliente unas mezas de billar muy deterioradas, al mirarlo bien le causo repulsión aguantándose las ganas de vomitar camino a la barra y ordeno.

— ¡Hey! Me das una cerveza. —

Una hombre como de unos cincuenta años volteo, con barba canosa y sin cabello lo miro de reojo.

— ¿Clara u obscura?—pregunto el señor.

—Obscura. —

El señor se dio media vuelta, saco la cerveza y la destapo se la paso a Edward junto con una servilleta.

— ¡No eres de por aquí!— afirmo el señor mientras limpiaba la barra.

—No solo estoy de paso. —contesto Ed cortante.

El señor asintió, continuo con su trabajo mientras Edward inspeccionaba el lugar en busca de un buen polvo, su mirada se detuvo en una chica que estaba jugando billar era alta delgada con unas tetas pequeñas a simple vista pero con un culo de infarto en el cual Edward se podría hundir por un rato si quería.

Sonriendo con malicia camino hacia ella como un León asechando a su presa, la chica estaba de espalda así que natural mente se puso detrás de ella, pegando su erección a ese bien formado trasero, esta chica era de las que le gustaban a Edward a las que no había que prometerles el cielo para poder follártelas, las chicas que eran más fáciles que la tabla del uno.

Comenzó a pegaras un poco más a ella, ese rico trasero tenía que ser suyo de una manera u otra pensó Edward.

Con la punta de su lengua mojo sus labios, puso su boca en el odio de la chica.

—Vamos a un lugar más cómodo. — le susurro.

La chica de anchos labios sonreía descarada mente, ese enorme bulto en su trasero prometía muy buen sexo casual, girándose habilidosa mente quedo de frente a Ed, esa mirada verde la traspaso e inclino la cabeza no aguantaba esa mirada tan dominante y siniestra.

Sonriendo sin vergüenza Edward la tomo de la mano para llevarla a los baños, pero se sorprendió cuando el señor que lo había atendido le lanzo unas llaves.

—Usa el cuarto de atrás la segunda puerta a la izquierda. — le indico el señor.

Edward asintió y camino junto con la chica hacia la habitación, entraron al mismo tiempo Ed le puso seguro a la puerta mientras ella inspeccionaba el cuarto el cual solo tenía una cama matrimonial una silla y una mesita de noche que enzima tenía una lámpara, sin dudar no era el lugar perfecto para tener relaciones pero con semejante bombo que se iba a comer esta noche donde sea era bueno.

La chica aun no entendía como un hombre extremada mente guapo como él estaba en un lugar como ese, no se veía que era un delincuente o algo por el estilo.

Sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de esos pensamientos, en lo único que debería de pensar era en lo bien que la iban a pasar.

Por otro lado Edward saco unas esposas de atrás de su pantalón, sonriendo se aproximó a ella.

— ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho por atrás?—le pregunto.

—Una vez. —respondió sensual mente.

—Excelente, entonces no te dolerá. —

La chica no lo pensó más y se lanzó a él como si fuera su presa, trato de besarlo pero Edward la echó para atrás incluso la miro con cara de asco, era como todas las demás solo veían para su propio placer esta chica estaba muy equivocada pensó.

Con un hábil movimiento la bajo de él.

—Escucha nena, estamos aquí para mi propio placer no para que yo te de placer ¿Entendido?, yo solo lo hago por atrás, odio el contacto visual, así que se buena chica y ponte de espaldas. —

La chica lo miraba un tanto asustada pero a la vez excitada, se podía notar que a él le gustaba dominar, pero por alguna razón tenía un poco de miedo eso no era normal ningún hombre antes le había hecho sentir tanto con tan poco, sin saber bien que hacer intento caminar hacia la puerta pero Edward se lo impidió.

—Tú decides nena. — Ed le enseño las esposas. —¿Por las buenas o por las malas?—levanto las cejas.

La chica se quedó sin aliento, ese chico era jodida mente sexy y dominante, estaba decidido a todo, de pronto el miedo la paralizo ¿Como pretendía esposarla a una cama para su propio placer?

Edward al ver que la chica no respondía tomo la decisión por ella, seria por las malas, abrió las esposas tomo de las manos a la chica, la empino dándole la espalda tomo una de sus manos y la esposo, paso la cadena por la cabecera tomo la otra mano y repitió el procesó.

Con más miedo y excitación a la vez la chica no sabía ni que pensar.

— ¿Que estás haciendo?— logro preguntar.

—Ya que no contestabas, yo tome la decisión por ti.—

Sin darle derecho a replicar Ed tomo su pañuelo y la amordazo.

—Así estarás más calladita. —

Dominado por sus instintos de bestia le arranco la falda de un jalón la chica traía una tanga la misma que le jalo y rompió, no se había equivocado la chica tenía un culo mega follable, así como las mujeres llevaban botecitos con crema Ed hacía lo propio con uno de lubricante, se sacó su enorme erección le unto un poco de lubricante al igual que al ano de su nueva víctima.

Con la punta de su miembro fue abriendo la entrada poco a poco hasta que su instinto gano y la penetro de lleno, las lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de la chica, lo único que la bestia quería era saciar su sed, así que siguió penetrándola sin piedad, si fuera un poco bueno le masajearía el clítoris para darle un poco de placer pero como no lo era solo se preocupó por él.

Puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica, acelero las envestidas duras y rápidas sin piedad o sentimientos, sintió como la chica se venía sus líquidos calientes tenía que excitarlo pero no fue así, últimamente el sexo fácil lo estaba sofocando y envés de ayudarlo solo lo alteraba más, acelerando a un más sus envestidas por fin alcanzaba el mínimo placer, antes de venirse saco su miembro de la parte trasera de la chica, se dejó venir en el suelo del cuarto ya que no se había puesto condón tenía que hacerlo afuera para evitar sorpresitas.

Esta experiencia no había funcionara para Edward, el sexo vació estaba perdiendo su efecto, asqueado por la situación se metió su miembro a sus pantalones se los abrocho, se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de desesperación suspiro resignado le quito su pañuelo a la chica y lo metió a la bolsa de su chamarra, camino hacia la puerta en ese lugar ya no había más que hacer.

—¿Me vas a dejar así?—oyó una voz a su espalda.

—Sí, esperemos que tu príncipe azul venga y te salve. — contesto aun dándole la espalda.

— ¡No me puedes dejar me así! no serias tan cruel. —sollozo la chica.

—La verdad es que si soy un cruel y despiadado no por nada me apodan la Bestia, deja de quejarte y disfrútalo. — riendo descarada mente Edward salió del cuarto caminando a grandes zancadas.

Paso a un lado de la barra, el señor le sonreía, sin ganas de hablar Ed le extendió las llaves junto con cinco billetes de cien el hombre le sonrió por su generosidad.

Ed camino hacia el estacionamiento donde tenía su moto se subió a ella la arranco y comenzó a conducir por la ciudad, tenía que llegar a casa para descargar su frustración con unos buenos golpes al saco de Box.

"¿Cuándo seria el día en que tendría sexo por amor y no por placer?" pensó así eran las cosas para él.

Del otro lado de la ciudad Emm, Jas y Bells estaban en plena fiesta, el Infierno estaba a reventar pero por ser amigos del dueño estaban en la zona Vip en la parte alta del lugar, Bells tomaba un Cosmopolitan Emm por su parte un perla negra y Jas caballitos de vodka.

—Oye Emm. —Llamo Jas. —¿Ya sabes quién volverá?—

Emm negó con la cabeza mientras le daba un sorbo a su baso.

—Mi cuñado Jacob. — grito por el ruido.

Como acto reflejo Emm escupió su bebida a la cara de Bella.

— ¡Emmett!—grito enfurecida.

—Perdóname Bells. —con las manos torpes por la noticia Emm trataba de limpiar la cara de su amiga—¿Cómo dijiste Jasper?—

—Que mi cuñado vuelve la otra semana. —

Aún más torpe Emmett casi le pica un ojo a Bella en su intento de secarla.

—En primera dime quien es tu cuñado y segunda ¿Por qué me escupiste baboso?—

—Veras Bells Jacob Black es mi cuñado y vuelve de Australia. —explico Jas.

— ¿Y tú?— Bella volteo a ver a Emmett que parecía estar pensando en algo.

—Perdón por la escupida es solo que la noticia me desconcentro. — sonrió Emm a modo de disculpa.

— ¿En qué te afecta a ti que su cuñado vuelva?—su instinto de reporte salió a relucir al igual que su curiosidad.

—Veras mi querida Bella a mí no me afecta en nada. —pronuncio Emm. —Pero a mí hermano es como si le saliera un grano en el culo. —

— ¿Tanto así?—pregunto Bella mientras hacia una mueca.

—El antes era el mejor amigo de mi hermano hasta que le jugo mal y todo se fue al caño es por eso que me sorprendió la noticia.—Emm volteo a ver a Jas.- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que ese parasito vuelve?—

—Ayer me lo dijo María. —respondió este medio aturdido.

—Esperemos que esa jodida rata no intente nada porque si no tendré que encadenar a Edward a una piedra. —

En ese momento Bella se preguntó ¿Tan poco sabia de las vidas de sus amigos? Ni siquiera conocía del todo a sus familias y viceversa, dos años de amistad y apenas conocía nada de su amigo y ni que de ir de Jas.

De pronto el teléfono de Jas comenzó a sonar, se disculpó y contesto Emmett miraba sus mensajes de su celular en ese momento Bella sintió un poco de envidia por sus amigos los dos tenían novias unos se casaba mañana y el otro estaba a un paso de pedírselo a la Bruja de María pero ¿Y ella? Estaba más sola que un hongo, las relaciones nunca habían funcionado para ella todos los hombres que había conocido siempre habían resultado ser unos patanes de lo peor, le agradecía a dios nunca haberles dado su virginidad a ninguno, sabía que tenía que hacerlo algún día pero el problema era que aún no llegaba el chico ideal al menos no para ella.

Sin darse cuenta Jasper le paso la mano por los hombros.

— ¿Lista para irnos?— le susurro.

Ella solo asintió, Emmett dejo dinero en la mesa y salieron de ese lugar cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Edward estaba hablando con un hombre real mente alto como de 1.85 delgado pero con músculos ojos entre verdes y azules cabello negro hasta los hombros, los dos sonreían mientras hablaban, con el efecto de las copas Emmett de acerco a ellos para saludar Jas y Bella lo siguieron estando frente a frente Edward volteo a ver a Bella al verla hizo una rara mueca la cual Bella tomo a mal sintió como si le causara asco su presencia para él, sin decir o hacer nada Bella camino hacia la Hummer abrió la puerta de atrás, se recostó en el asiento y dejo que esas pesadas lágrimas salieran de su rostro, era obvio que nunca seria bonita ante los ojos de nadie a la única que siempre querían era a su odiosa hermana Jessica, cerró los ojos cuando el cansancio se hizo presente con las lágrimas empañándole los ojos se quedó dormida en el asiento trasero.

Del otro lado del estacionamiento los 4 hombres hablaban Edward estaba un poco desconcertado por la acciones de la amiga de su hermano hace un momento trato de sonreírle lo cual no funciono porque él nunca sonreía, ante su mueca que había salido sustituyendo a su inexistente sonrisa ella salió caminado a toda prisa hacia la camioneta de su hermano una parte de, el quería ver si la chica estaba bien pero la otra parte le recordaba sus malas experiencias todas las veces que él fue bueno con alguien lo habían lastimado sin más ni menos ¿Que podía esperar de una extraña? Debatiéndose decidió preguntarle a su hermano.

— ¿Tu amiga se encuentra bien?—

— ¿Quién? Bella. — Emmett volteo a ver a su camioneta. — Yo creo que si. —

Esa respuesta no tranquilizo a Edward pero se vería raro si el insistía así que decidió dejarlo por la paz.

—Bueno Dante y Edward creo que Jas y yo ya nos vamos mañana es la boda y hay que descansar. —dijo Emmett mientras se despedía con la mano, Jasper lo imito, cuando terminaron caminaron rumbo a la Hummer, cada quien se subió de su lado Emmett arranco y condujo por la calle hasta llegar a la casa de Jasper.

Tomo a Bella en sus brazo y la subió por la escalera , cuando entraron al departamento de Jas la recostó en la recamara de huéspedes entre los dos le quitaron los zapatos y la arroparon, Emmett se despidió y marcho a casa mientras que Jasper se fue a dormir.

Ante la oferta de quedarse en el bar a tomarse unos tragos Edward dijo no al día siguiente se casaba su hermano y tenía que estar perfecto para el si no perfecto por lo menos si en sus cinco sentidos, condujo a casa estaciono sus moto en su estacionamiento personal subió por el elevador al llegar a su casa subió por las escaleras al tercer piso donde está a su dormitorio lo único que quería hacer después de un día agotador era dormir y no pensar en nadie más.

Espero les haya gustado…. :) pronto comprenderán a la Bestia Cullen den le tiempo no es tan malo como dice ser… les dejos saludos y gracias por leerme!


	3. La boda de Emmett y Rosalie

_**Eh aqui el nuevo capitulo :) espero lo disfuten hay 2 canciones que ocupe para este capitulo la primera es just the way you are de **__**bruno mars la otra bust your windows de jazmine sullivan. **_

_****__**Sin más las dejo que disfruten el capitulo.**_

* * *

— ¿Así te gusta?— le susurro el señor Anders en su oído

Al gritar apareció en otra pesadilla.

Lo estaban golpeando con un látigo en la espalda, estaba bañado en sangre las heridas de la semana pasada a un no se curaban.

Con mucho valor se aguantaba las lágrimas esto era denigrante, sentía como el látigo le abría la piel, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar el dolor que sentía era indescriptible.

—El señor Anders dijo que te portaste mal. —Félix lo volvió azotar.

—Juro que me porte bien hice todo lo que el pidió. — susurro Edward de tan solo 14 años.

— ¡No mientas!— grito Félix mientras golpeaba más fuerte.

—No te miento. —sollozo el pequeño pensando que su espalda no resistiría más.

Con más fuerza Félix lo azoto, saco una vara de membrillo comenzó a pegarle causándole heridas aún más profundas, Edward no aguantaba el dolor el ardor era cada vez más intenso, no aguanto más las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar.

— ¡No llores!—le ordeno Félix.

—Por favor ya noo...

El grito fue más fuerte que lo despertó de su terrible pesadilla, todo sudado y alterado Edward se levando de un salto de la cama su respiración estaba muy alterada tenía ganas de llorar gritar pegarle a algo simple mente, con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas decidió meterse a bañar apenas eran las 5:00 am.

Preparo sus cosas para tomar una ducha entro al baño y abrió las llaves de la regadera una vez que el agua estuvo tibia entro en ella, cerró los ojos para relajarse todo lo que pudo esa estúpida pesadilla lo había alterado mucho era un pésimo recuerdo, tallándose el cabello trato de no darle más importancia al asunto.

Una vez que termino de bañarse se cambió por un pants gris una playera blanca sudadera gris grande con gorra y tenis, cuando termino bajo a la cocina a ver que encontraba de comida pero en vez de comida se encontró a Ester su cocinera.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo señor?—pregunto la amable mujer.

—Sí, me podrías dar un té por favor. —indico Ed mientras se sentaba en un banco detrás de la barra.

—De limón con miel ¿Verdad?—Ed solo se limitó a decir si con la cabeza.

Ester puso a calentar el agua saco dos bolsas de té al igual que miel las coloco en la barra camino hacia la vitrina de donde saco dos tazas una de color negro y la otra roja, saco un par de cucharas pequeñas las cuales coloco en la barra junto a todo lo demás, esperando a que el agua se calentara Ester decidió hablar.

— ¿No has podido dormir?—pregunto volteando a ver al joven sentado al lado de la barra.

—Eh tenido un poco de pesadillas. —confeso Ed con pesar en la voz.

— ¿Cómo las de antes?—

Esta vez Edward no respondió para que negarlo Ester lo conocía bien ella era la única que conocía sus cambios de humor sus pesadillas cuando estaba nervioso o enojado aunque no sabía nada de su pasado como tal si sabía cómo cuidarlo cuando necesitaba una madre.

Jugueteando con sus dedos con impaciencia se levantó del banco, camino hacia la ventana la ciudad se veía tan perfecta en especial sus Torres las más altas del país, al recordar su mal sueño le dieron ganas de tocar un poco en su piano respirando lentamente volteo a ver a Ester.

—Me podrías llevar el té al cuarto de música. —

—Si mi niño. —le sonrió habla mente, pero Ed la veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya no soy un niño Ester no quiero que me digas así. — Le contesto en un tono indignado, caminando lento salió de la cocina y se encontró con Javier que al mirarlo lo saludo como si fuera un general Edward solo le sonrió.

—Buenos días señor. —lo saludo su amable chofer.

—Ni tan buenos. —Gruño el jefe. — ¿Has ido por mi traje?—

—Sí, ya lo tengo pase por el con Michel. —

—Excelente ahora sublevo a mi vestidor ya sabes dónde colocarlo. — Ordeno Ed mientras subía por las escaleras.

—En seguida subo su traje. —

Subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos llego al tercer piso donde estaba su piano en el cuarto de música sonriendo al ver su piano de cola tomo asiento ante él, dejo que sus dedos tocaran las teclas que se familiarizaran con ellas una vez que se sintió como en casa comenzó a tocar una melodía que sabía de memoria la cual la señora Bárbara le había enseñado cuando era tan solo un niño.

Toco durante varios minutos hasta que un toque en la puerta lo hizo reaccionar, girándose para ver quién era encontró a Ester con la taza de té y unas cuantas galletas, sin decir nada Ester dejo todo acomodado en una mesita que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, Ed tomo su pequeño refrigerio lo llevo a la ventana y comenzó a degustarlo, en un momento ese rico te lo remonto a viejos tiempos cuando Esme le preparaba un poco o cuando un día de invierno salió con su hermana y su hermano a tomar un poco, riendo por el recuerdo saco su libreta donde solía dibujar.

Tomo la puntilla de su lapicero y comenzó a trazar unas cuantas líneas que al principio no tenían forma pero con el paso del tiempo tomo la forma de su casa en New Orleans que para su gusto era la mejor casa que tenía le sonrió a su trabajo bosquejado estaba tal cual el la recordaba, terminándose él te salió de ese cuarto para meterse en otro que era el de, el final del pasillo, camino hasta la vitrina de donde saco una botella la destapo y guardo su nueva adquisición al terminar camino a su cuarto que era la puerta de enfrente el trataría de dormir un poco más, con facilidad se des hizo de los tenis se acostó en la cama y dejo que poco a poco el sueño lo fuera consumiendo.

A tan solo unos 20 minutos de distancia Bella y Jasper tomaban un poco de café, los dos estaban sentados en el sofá del departamento de Jas en la televisión veían caricaturas, eran las 7:30 de la mañana en este día había que madrugar porque Rose y Alice iban a pasar a las 8:00 por Bella para irse a desayunar al salón de belleza donde les harían de todo un poco al terminar se tendrían que ir a vestir ver si todo estaba bien para la boda y por ultimo organizarse para entrar a la iglesia.

Suspirando con pereza Bella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

— ¿Cansada?—pregunto Jas.

—Un poquito, más que nada estoy cansada por el día de hoy de solo pensarlo ya me agoto. —Ante la respuesta de Bella los dos comenzaron a reírse.

—Te entiendo, tengo que ir por Emmett hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de la boda y por ultimo ponernos de acuerdo como vamos a entrar por que como Edward "El señor estoy muy ocupado" nunca fue a ensayar hay que decirle todo.—

Bella consideró la respuesta de su amigo él tenía razón si Edward hubiera ido a los ensayos no se tendrían que presentar unos minutos más temprano.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor Jas?—

—Sí, el que quieras. —

—Ya que ninguno de los dos lleva pareja ¿Bailarías conmigo?— Bella se volteó para ver su rosto el cual estaba un tanto divertido.

—No tenías que pedirme eso. —Bella bajo la mirada. —Yo bailare contigo cuando quieras.—afirmo con una sonrisa.

Bella se sintió más tranquila, le encantaba bailar pero por alguna razón solo lo hacía bien con Emm o Jas, de pronto comenzó a sonar su celular corrió a contestarlo lo tomo y deslizo su dedo para contestar.

—Bueno. —

—Hola Bella habla Alice.-

—Ah ok, ¿Que paso?—

—Quería decirte si puedes bajar. —

—Sí, ya voy. —

Colgó rápido el teléfono se puso sus tenis y salió corriendo del departamento.

—Nos vemos al rato Jas—grito desde las escaleras.

En un minuto ya estaba abajo abriendo la puerta del edificio, al salir se encontró con la camioneta blanca de Rose, camino hacia ella y el chofer le abrió la puerta se subió a la camioneta donde Alice estaba sentada pegada a la ventana y Rose en medio al verla le sonrieron se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Que tal dormiste pequeña?—le pregunto Rose a Bella.

—Bien, la cama de Jas es muy cómoda. —Rose comenzó a reír mientras que Alice ponía una mala cara como si estuviera enojada.

— ¿Tiene mucho que te despertaste?—esta vez hablo Ali.

—Como media hora, estaba tomando café con Jas mientras veíamos caricaturas. —una vez más la cara de la menor de los Cullen se deformo.

Bella volteo a ver a Rose que le sonreía divertida.

— ¿Tomo mucho Emm ayer?—

—No, solo tomamos unas cuantas copas y ya. —

—Más les vale a ti ya Jasper no poner ebrio a mi prometido. —

—No exageres Rose si el que empezó fue el. —

Rose solo negó con la cabeza Emmett era un fiestero de corazón, en el pasado el siempre organiza a las fiestas.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente al restaurante Candi's, bajaron las tres de la camioneta entraron al restaurante en el cual tenía reservación, las acomodaron en una mesa, un mesero les llevo la carta Bella pidió unos burritos con fresas y jugo de naranja, Rose ordeno unos waffles con kiwi arriba y un café de moca por ultimo Alice ordeno unos hot cakes con un licuado de vainilla.

Comían normal sin prisas ni presiones, de un momento a otro Bella volteo a ver a la entrada cuando lo vio entrar al imponente Edward Cullen toda la gente lo veía sorprendida vestía unos vaqueros una camisa blanca zapatos cafés al igual que la cazadora traía el pelo revuelto parecía la perfección andando deberían de hacerle un monumento a este hombre, las meseras lo miraban boca abiertas parecía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido.

Cuando se dirigía a su mesa Alice lo vio y le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara con una cara de pocos amigos Edward camino hacia ella, Ali lo saludo con un abrazo corto y un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Has venido solo?— se apresuró a preguntar la menor de los Cullen a su hermano.

—Sí. —respondió en un tono cortante.

—Si viniste solo ¿Por qué no desayunas con nosotras?—

—Porque una cosa es que haya venido solo y otra que no valla a ver a nadie para desayunar. —con su cabeza señalo la parte de arriba del restaurante donde Azarie Cuenca se encontraba en una mesa.

—Ah ya veo, bueno será para la otra. — el ánimo de Alice decayó un poco.

Miradoras con el ceño fruncido Edward emprendió el camino a su mesa, Bella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó enfrente de Azari, de la nada Ed sonrió un poco a un que parecía una sonrisa forzada a Bella le había parecido la más perfecta que nunca había visto todo en ese chico era hermoso, una pequeña tos la regreso a su desayuno.

— ¿Quién es con el que está mi hermano?—Pregunto Ali.

—Se llama Azarie Cuenca es amigo de Edward o al menos eso dijo Emm. —respondió Rose mientras le daba un trago a su café.

Alice lo medito un momento en su mente, continuo comiendo su desayuno, ella al único amigo que le conocía era a Dante era raro verlo con otro amigo, volteo a ver a Rose y a Bella.

— ¿Desde cuándo son amigas?—les pregunto a ambas.

—La conozco desde hace 2 años. —Contesto Bella con una sonrisa. —Íbamos en la universidad juntas. —

Alice le sonrió y continúo con lo suyo.

Por fin terminaron su desayuno, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante, Bella sentía una mirada sumamente pesada cargada con un poco de deseo volteo a ver a todos lados pero no encontró a nadie observándola, sin darle más importancia se subió a la camioneta junto con Rose y Alice, ya eran las 10:00am era hora de ir al Spa, el chofer condujo por las calles hasta llegar.

Cuando entraron al lugar las pasaron a unos vestiduras donde les pidieron que se quitaran la ropa y se pusieran unas batas blancas, las tres obedecieron y se cambiaron, a cada una la subieron en una cama para darles un masaje el cual era para relajarlas un poco al terminar fueron a un baño de chocolate de cuerpo completo, se metieron a bañar al salir les arreglaron las manos y los pies una vez que terminaron se volvieron a cambiar por su ropa normal, salieron del lugar ya eran las 13:00pm, salieron del lugar era hora de cambiarse por que la boda era a las 17:00pm.

Una vez más el camino fue en silencio cada una iba sumida en sus pensamientos, Rose sonreía a cada instante Alice suspiraba a cada rato mientras que Bella solo iba viendo las calles de verdad que amaba vivir en New York, llegaron a la casa de Rosalie donde se iban a cambiar ya que la tradición así lo dictaba, al llegar a la casa de Rose su padre las recibió con una enorme sonrisa, cada una fue a cambiarse las damas de honor con sus vestidos rojos.

El de Bella era un vestido largo sin espalda y escote en v por otro lado el de Alice era un poco más corto y de tirantes ambas se veían hermosas, a la hora de peinarías a Bella le hicieron una cola de caballo perfectamente lacia, Alice llenaba el cabello suelto un pero alaciado, el maquillaje era discreto sombras y rubor en colores claros con un poco de labial.

Rosalie por otra parte llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco de arriba pareja tipo corsé con unos tejidos de flores, de abajo un poco pomposo, su velo tenía unos cuantos diamantes por órdenes de su padre, de color azul llevaba una pluma azul que decoraba su cabello y combinaba con sus ojos, algo prestado traía unos aretes de perlas que eran de Bella por ultimo algo viejo el velo de novia de su mamá.

Una vez que todas estuvieron listas justo a las 16:00pm salieron de casa de Rosalie abordaron la limosina que las esperaba a ellas y al padre de la novia, como los Hale vivían a las afueras de New York tenían que irse más temprano para llegar a tiempo, el viaje fue en silencio con un intercambio de risas nerviosas por parte de todos, al llegar a la iglesia cientos de paparazis ya las esperaban incluido Jasper que estaba en la entrada como esperando a alguien.

El primero en bajar fue el señor Hale que ayudo primero a bajar a Alice seguida de Bella la cual fue jalada de un brazo por Jasper.

— ¿Qué te pasa Jas?—pregunto Bella desconcertada.

—Emmett me dijo que te dijera que entraras a la iglesia del brazo de Edward ¿Entendido?—

—Si entendido. —

Una vez que Jas dio el recado fue por Alice y entraron a la iglesia Bella los imito camino justo detrás de ellos, ya eran las 16:50 la iglesia estaba llena de familiares y amigos, Emmett ya esperaba en el altar se veía que estaba nervioso a más no poder, la organizadora de bodas acomodo a las dos niñas al principio de la fila de cómo iban a salir, cuando ellas llegaran al altar seria turno de Jas y Ali seguidos de ellos Edward y Bella y por ultimo Rose y su padre.

Faltando tan solo dos minutos Edward llego, las cámaras de la entrada comenzaron a dispararas y con toda la razón se veía endemoniada mente guapo en toda la extensión de la palabra, camino por la iglesia hasta ponerse en su lugar a lado de las dos damas de honor y el padrino.

Justo a las 17:00pm empunto comenzó una linda y suave melodía que daba entrada a las dos pequeñas niñas que iban regando pétalos de rosas por el pasillo, cuando ellas llegaron al altar Alice y Jasper caminaron por el pasillo tomados del brazo al llegar al altar cada uno tomo su lugar, ahora el turno de Edward y Bella, Edward puso su mano en el pecho dejando un pequeño espacio entre su costado y su brazo era más que obvio que esa era una invitación para que Bella pusiera su brazo ahí sin replicas Bella coloco paso su brazo por el espacio y tomo el brazo de Edward sus piraron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se trasmitían un calor indescriptible, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo Bella sabia de sobra que en ese momento era la envidia de todas al estar tomados por el brazo Bella sentía como los músculos de Ed se tensaban suave mente, al estar a su lado se dio cuenta que no era tan frío como parecía sino todo lo contrario, antes de poder disfrutar ese pedazo de pasillo llegaron al altar y se tuvieron que separar era una simple experiencia que ambos habían disfrutado al máximo.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse era el turno de Rosalie de salir de la mano de su padre este era su gran día.

Al asomarse Rose hacia el pasillo junto con su padre todos se pusieron de pie, tomo fuerte del brazo a su papá y caminaron por el pasillo, todos los veían algunos cuchicheaban a su paso pero el único que le importaba que la viera era Emmett Cullen el alto fortachón que poseía su corazón, al voltearlo a ver se fijó en sus ojos ese par de color azul donde se podía sumergir.

Caminaron unos pasos más y llegaron al altar donde las dos damas de honor y los padrinos junto con su prometido la esperaban, al estar frente a el Emmett extendió su mano el señor Howard tomo la de su hija y las unió se acercó un poco a Emm.

—Cuida bien a mi hija. —Dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima. —Que es lo más importante que tengo en el mundo. —Sonriendo dejo a su hija y camino a su asiento.

Emmett completamente feliz tomo a Rose, se pusieron frente al altar tomados de la mano el padre comenzó con la celebración.

Edward como padrino de anillos jugueteaba con ellos, trataba de distraerse para no salir corriendo de ese lugar, no le gustaban para nada las bodas a él le parecían algo irreal no entendía como la gente quería pasar su vida con otra persona, sabiendo a lo que se exponen tal vez con quien te casas no es quien dice ser, en cierta forma en este momento le tenía envidia a su hermano el al fin había encontrado su razón no solo para despertar todos los días si no también para vivir ya no estaría solo nunca más, una parte de él estaba sumamente Feliz de que su hermano lo fuera, habían pasado de todo en estos últimos años y el saber que su hermano nunca se rindió que siempre estuvo ahí para él era una razón por la cual él estaba frente al altar sosteniendo ese par de anillos.

Del otro lado del altar Bella estaba que no cabía de la felicidad la idea de que sus dos mejores amigos se estuvieran casando era más que perfecta, esperaba algún día estar en el papel de la novia quería casarse con un buen hombre que la hiciera reír mucho que cada día la enamorara que la protegiera y sobretodo que la quisiera tal y como es pero que la amara por sus defectos.

La boda transcurría bien los nervios se habían ido por completo, Emm suspiro un poco este día aunque no lo dijera lo había esperado por mucho tiempo.

Llego el momento de decir sus votos mientras se entregaban los anillos el primero en decirlos fue Emmett, tomo el anillo que su hermano le paso tomando la mano de Rose pronuncio.

—Yo Emmett prometo serte fiel hoy y siempre, estaré contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza, cuidare de ti con todo mi amor recuerda que siempre estarás en mi corazón. — tomo su dedo y deslizo el anillo.

Era el turno de Rose que ya estaba llorando con la vista nublada por las lágrimas tomo la mano de Emmett junto con el anillo que Edward le paso.

—Yo Rosalie prometo estar siempre para ti, cuidarte mimarte quererte protegerte que sepas que nunca te dejare estaré contigo en las buenas y en las peores amándote por el resto de mi vida te amo Emmett Cullen. —con unas cuantas lagrimas deslizándose por sus ojos deslizo el anillo en el dedo de Emm.

—Por el poder que dios ha puesto en mi los declaro marido y mujer. — Señalando a Emm. — Puede besar a la novia. —

Emmett tomo a Rosalie por la cintura acercándola a él le planto un tremendo beso a su ahora esposa, todos en la iglesia aplaudieron y unos cuantos gritaron, una vez que se separaron Bella abrazo a Rose.

—Que seas muy Feliz. —le deseo mientras la abrazaba.

Edward abrazo a su hermano al cual le susurro algo al oído.

—Te deseo lo mejor Emmeraux— Emmett sonrió aún más ante el apodo que su hermano no le decía desde que tenían 18 años.

—Gracias T-Rex— esta vez el que sonrió fue Edward.

Sin decirle algo más lo soltó en cuanto lo hizo Alice se abalanzo sobre él, Edward le dio un pequeño abrazo a su ahora cuñada Rosalie esperaba que le dijera algo pero no fue así.

Llego el turno de Bella para abrazar a Emm el cual la levanto del suelo.

—Muchas felicidades osito que tengan un matrimonio lleno de bendiciones. —

—Gracias Bells. — Con un beso en la mejilla la deposito en el suelo—a ti te lo debo todo tú fuiste quien me presento a Rose. — dándole un último beso en la cabeza camino para que los demás lo felicitaran.

Algunos invitados ya se habían retirado a la recepción que sería en un hotel del centro, cuando la iglesia se vació un poco comenzaron con las fotos primero una de los novios, la segunda una de los novios las dos damas de honor y los dos padrinos, la tercera una foto de la familia del novio con la pareja donde Edward a pesar de estar serio se veía perfecta mente bien, la cuarta una de la familia de la novia, así se siguieron con más fotos con todos.

Al terminar con las fotos los novios subieron a una limosina negra, Bella, Alice y Jasper se fueron en una camioneta blanca, por ultimo Edward iba en su lujoso Roll Royce.

Al llegar a la recepción primero entraron las damas de honor seguidas de los padrinos por último los recién casados, el hotel donde habían decidido echo la recepción era precioso la decoración en tonos blancos y plateados quedaba justo a la medida, todo combinaba a la perfección las mesas eran cuadradas para ocho personas a excepción de la de los novios que era rectangular.

En la mesa de los novios iban sentados en el centro Emmett y Rosalie, del lado de Emm sentaron a Bella y del lado de Rose a Edward, a lado de Bella a Jasper y alado de Ed a Alice, muchos pensarían que juntar a esas seis personas sería un desastre pero todos habían prometido comportarse.

Para comer de entrada dieron crema de Nuez, seguida de guisado carne enchilada con papas al horno, por ultimo de postre sirvieron un rico pastel de chocolate con durazno adentro el cual Edward rechazo.

El Dj para abrir la pista puso la canción de los recién casados Just The way you are de Bruno Mars, era la canción que al parecer de Emmett les quedaba perfecto, sonriéndose en todo momento Rose y Emm bailaron muy a su modo su canción.

Al terminar la canción algunos invitados se levantaron a bailar incluyendo a Bella y Jasper los cuales habían prometido bailar el uno con el otro, por otra parte Alice se proponía decirle a Edward que bailaran, se acercó a el lenta mente poniendo su mejor cara.

—No pienso bailar. —dijo enojado antes de que ella pudiera pedírselo.

— ¿Por qué no?— pregunto indignada.

—Por qué no quiero. — replico.

—Vamos Edward si bailas como un dios, lo juro eres el mejor. —Alice se incoo ante su hermano. —Por favor. —suplico.

Rodando los ojos Edward la miro a los ojos.

—Solo por esta vez, ¿Entendido?— Alice solo asintió, Edward se levantó de su asiento tomo a su hermana de la mano y la condujo a la pista de baile donde una canción de salsa se escuchaba.

Con la gracia que lo caracterizaba Edward comenzó a bailar, todas las mujeres del recinto lo miraban era todo un espectáculo verlo bailar, Alice apostaba que algunas de ellas ni sabían que su hermano era bueno bailando si tan solo pudieran escucharlo tocando piano o cantado seguro se correrían de la excitación porque sabía que viendo bailar algunas ya estaban mojadas.

Para suerte de Alice Edward bailaba de todo, para mala suerte de las demás era con la única que el bailaba.

Bella y Jasper hacían lo propio, ya llevan un par de canciones bailando, de pronto Emmett se les hachero mientras tomaban un poco para refrescarse.

— ¿Se la están pasando bien?— les pregunto.

—Claro es una excelente fiesta con mucho habiente. — contesto Jas mientras Bella bebía de su baso.

—Me da mucho gusto, pero cambiando de tema ¿Podrían bailar con mis hermanos?, sé que se ve que son algo difíciles pero no lo son solo se hacen los difíciles. —Sonrío Emm mientras señalaba a Edward. —Aunque admito Edward es toda una fiera. —

—En eso concordamos amigo mío. —respondió una vez más Jas.

— ¿Lo aran?— Jasper y Bella se voltearon a ver, para Jasper estaba muy fácil Alice era un pan de dios mientras que Edward era más difícil que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

—Echo. —Bella fulmino con la mirada a Jasper por contestado sin discutirlo primero.

—Gracias son los mejores. —con una sonrisa en el rostro. —ahora me tengo que ir Rose me está haciendo señas. —caminado despacio Emmett los dejo solos.

—Eres un Idiota Jasper. —Bella le solo un zape al susodicho.

—Epa, ¿Por qué me pegas?—pregunto Jas mientras se sobaba.

—Eres una baboso, ¿Te atreves a decirle que sí, sin preguntarme?—

—Perdóname Bella, pero si no te has dado cuenta es la boda de nuestro mejor amigo hay que completaron solo por hoy. —

—Estoy en eso de acuerdo contigo, pero tan siquiera me hubieras preguntado. —

—Bueno lo lamento. —le paso el brazo por los hombros a su pequeña amiga. —No creo que sea tan malo, Alice es buena gente y puedo bailar unas cuantas canciones.—

— ¿Y Edward?—

— ¿Qué pasa con él?—

—Es lo mismo que yo te quiero preguntar Jasper, por si no te has dado cuenta solo baila con su hermana, ¿Cómo le are para bailar con él?—

—Hay si yo no sé, no pensé en él. —sonriéndole a Bella. —No creo que se resista a tus encantos, además yo bailaría con el pero aun no estoy tan tomado y no creo que él lo esté como para bailar conmigo. —

Riéndose por el comentario Bella golpeo las costillas del rubio.

—Eres un caso perdido Alejandro. —

—Calmada Isabella. —

Mirándolo con diversión Bella sabía que esto ya era una pela de nombres.

—Llorón. — Burlándose Bells le saco la lengua.

—Dejémonos de niñerías y pongámonos a trabajar. —con pasos elegantes Jasper camino despacio en dirección a Alice la cual estaba tomando un poco de vino, algo le dijo Jas al llegar a su lado que hizo que ella riera.

Alice y Jasper caminaron a la pista de baile, era el turno de Bella, tenía que sacar a bailar a Edward Cullen el hombre más guapo del planeta o por lo menos así lo veía ella, respirando profunda mente camino hacia él.

Sentado en la mesa dibujando en un servilleta Edward se encontraba recordando cómo era el rostro de su madre, al levantar la vista se encontró con dos hermosos ojos color chocolate que se dirigían hacia él, la hermosa chica dueña de esos ojos de perdición era nada más y nada menos que la suculenta dama de honor que con ese vestido rojo si le quedaba ese dicho esa de rojo me cojo, ante su pensamiento sucio Edward se empezó a reír, tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

Al estar frente a frente con una mesa separándolos Bella respiro profundamente le tomo a una copa que estaba ahí para darse valor.

—Hola. —logro decir mientas los colores le subían al rostro.

—Hola. —saludo Edward de vuelta con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres bailar?— pregunto Bella titubeando con la mirada en el piso y la mano extendida.

Atónito por la pregunta Edward no sabía que hacer por lo regular las chicas esperaban que el fuera el caballero que aparentaba y las sacara a bailar pero esta vez no la chica que le había atraído lo invitaba a bailar nunca nadie lo había hecho ni en sus años de copero o de acompañante.

Al ver que Edward no respondía Bella se si tío pequeña, había sido una estúpida idea el invitaron a bailar, un tanto desilusionada se animó hablar.

—Entiendo, entonces que te la pases bien. — susurro dándose vuelta avanzando con la cara hacia abajo.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto ni siquiera había respondido, la observo irse a sentar a una mesa del rincón, mirándola confundido al ver sus ojos con lágrimas entendió que le había hecho daño a la única chica que hasta ahora era amable con él, las ganas de hacerla sentir bien le hicieron ver que aunque sea por este día tenía que ser el caballero de la armadura brillante.

Se levantó de su asiento, comenzó a caminar entre las personas, como siempre sentía varias miradas no le gustaban para nada pero ya se había acostumbrado a eso, dejando a un lado unas cuantas sillas, con unos cuantos pasos llego a su destino.

Bella estaba tratando de ser fuerte no quería llorar y menos por algo que no comprendía bien, al levantar la vista se encontró con Edward parado frente a ella con su rostro perfecto.

—Perdóname por ser un idiota, es solo que me deje llenar en mis pensamientos no soy un gilipollas como piensas. —con una deslumbrante sonrisa le extendió la mano .— Señorita ¿Me aria el honor de bailar conmigo?—

Bella y las chicas de las mesas cercanas estaban boquiabiertas, nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Tomando su mano Bella se levantó de su lugar, sin necesidad de responder Edward la condujo a la pista de baile.

Sin decir más la música empezó a sonar la canción era bust your Windows Jazmine Sullivan, tomo con su mano izquierda a Bella por la cintura y con la derecha capturo su mano, la pego por completo a su cuerpo, Edward bajo la cabeza hasta poner sus labios muy cerca del oído de Bella.

-Disfrútalo…-le susurro en un tono sensual.

Bella pego su cuerpo al de Edward.

Con su cuerpo de macizado cerca Edward tubo que controlarse como nunca antes lo había hecho, empezaron a bailar y como en el tango tienes que bailar prácticamente a tu pareja esto se pondría interesante.

La levanto del suelo para hacer una pequeña pirueta.

-Déjate llevar por la música…- volvió a susurrar.

Como instantáneo Bella subió su pierna hasta la cadera de Ed, el con su mano sostenía su cintura acaricio su larga y suave pierna sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina, este pequeño baile lo estaban disfrutando al máximo ambas partes, Edward comenzó a arrastrarla, cuando Bella se puso de pie comenzaron a caminar en una especie de baile girando la cabeza al lado contrario del otro, Ed le dio una vuelta Bella alzo su pierna y recargo su cuerpo en él, le dio otra vuelta, Bella bajo su cabeza su espalda quedo en el pecho de Ed.

Bella se estremecía de pies a cabeza y con un movimiento sensual con sus manos Edward acaricio todo su cuerpo de abajo hacia riba, empezaron a caminar con sus manos entre lazadas, le dio una vuelta más, la tomo en sus brazos con delicadeza la cargo y suave mente la dejo caer en sus brazos, antes de que tocara el suelo la volvió a levantar en ese momento se miraron a los ojos una mirada que le calo hondo a Edward.

Una vez más la cargo frente a frente sus piernas se abrieron por completo hasta llegar a la cintura de Edward, se dieron una vuelta completa en la cual el, la bajo tan lento para disfrutar a un más del momento, este podría ser un día memorable, la primera vez que Edward Cullen invitaba a alguien a bailar por decisión propia y aún más que disfrutaba el baile como si fuera el ultimo.

La canción término mucho antes de lo que ellos hubieran querido, estaba en una especie de burbuja personal donde solo existían ellos dos, algunas personas los miraban las mujeres con cierta envidia a Bella.

El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar rompiendo por completo la burbuja.

Sin ganas de dejar a Bella, Ed volteo a ver su celular era Maruri.

—Lo siento tengo que contestar — excusándose la dejo en el centro de la pista y corrió a contestar.

Una vez apartado del ruido.

—Cullen— contesto.

—Hey Edward, disculpa por molestarte es solo que acaban de robar una de las casas de la fundación. —

Edward apretó el celular, era lo último que le faltaba.

—¡Que no me jodan!, ¿acaso no lo puedes arreglar tú? —

—Lamentablemente no, es algo que el dueño debe de hacer. —

—Voy para allá. —

Sin más colgó el teléfono, ¿Cómo había gente tan estúpida que robaba a los niños?, solo por ellos iría, cuando creo su fundación para niños de la calle nunca se imaginó que le robarían.

Suspirando frenéticamente camino hacia Emmett que reía Junto a Bella, Jasper y Alice.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — le pregunto a su hermano.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa? — Emmett le dio la espalda a los demás para poder hablar.

—Acaba de pasar un imprevisto y tengo que irme. — Emmett lo vio con cara de pocos amigos.

—Pero es mi boda y soy tu hermano. —

—Perdóname Emm, pero esto es importante. — Por el tono de Voz de su hermano Emmett comprendió que Edward no tenía ganas de irse pero era su deber hacerlo.

—Bueno ve, pero si terminas antes puedes regresar. —

—Juro que te compensare Emmeraux. —

—Eso espero. —

Sin decir más Edward abandono la boda, tenía que resolver el pequeño imprevisto y regresar antes de que la hermosa chica que lo había invitado a bailar se fuera.

* * *

_**hey gracias por leerme :D si te gusto regalame un Review - son gratis xD **_

_**una cosa más si alguien sabe de una Beta que me quiera ayudar me podrian decir es que me hace falta una se los agradeceria si alguien saben de una :D .**_

_**Por el momento me voy a domar a la Bestia! que lo que más necesita es amor! **_


	4. el recuerdo vive en una cicatriz

**__Eh aquí un nuevo capitulo cortito lo se pero prometo que otro no lo sera ;) **

* * *

**_No permitas que el ayer ocupe mucho tu presente._**

***Proverbio Cherokee***

Javier llevo en un tiempo récord a Edward a la casa de su fundación.

Al llegar Edward bajo cabreado del carro azotando la puerta, cuando Maruri lo vio supo que su amigo y socio no esta a en su mejor momento.

— ¿Que paso?—gruño Ed.

—Veras, unos chicos agarraron a uno de los que te intento robar. —contesto Maruri.

— ¿Donde esta al que agarraron?— la pregunta de Edward salió como una orden con grito incluido.

Maruri volteo a ver hacia una patrulla que estaba estacionada un lado de la casa.

—Es hay—indico con la cabeza.

Como un relámpago Edward camino a toda prisa hacia los oficiales que estaban aun lado de la patrulla, se planto frente a ellos con todo ese porte que lo caracteriza su aura voraz y salvaje estaba más potente que nunca.

Cuando los policías vieron a Edward una se atraganto ante tanta perfección mientras que el otro se quedo paralizado.

— ¿Creen que podemos hablar?—

Los patrulleros se voltearon a ver, la cara que traía Edward no prometía nada bueno, el chico trago en seco tomando una gran bocada de aire se aclaró un poco la voz.

—Dígame ¿En que le podemos ayudar? —

—Me acaban de decir que agarraron a uno que me intento robar, ¿Dónde esta? — la bestia Cullen atacando.

—Esta en la patrulla. — titubeo el policía.

—Déjeme verlo— ordeno Edward mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello.

—Creo que eso no se va a poder señor—

—No te pregunte si se podía o no solo te ordene que medes verlo ¿acaso eres sordo? — la poca paciencia de Edward ya había llegado a su limite Jorge el policía estaba que se hacia en los pantalones ante el grito que acababa de recibir.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, déjate de tonterías, voy a pasar. — de un empujón paso a lado del policía, camino hasta puerta trasera donde un hombre se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, de un tirón abrió la puerta.

El chico levanto la cara para ver quien era, pero enseguida se arrepintió de hacerlo hay estaba el mostro de las pesadillas de su familia, Edward Cullen el mayor hijo de puta que su familia había conocido, respirando profundamente trato de sostenerle la mirada pero en ese preciso momento era imposible.

Edward tenía tanta ira combinada con rabia, aquí frente a él estaba el miembro más joven de una de las familias que le había echo tanto daño.

Tomándolo por la playera Edward saco al chico de un jalón.

— ¿Quién de tu puta familia te mando a joderme? —grito tan fuerte que algunos voltearon a ver, las fosas nasales de Edward se dilataban un poco, su cara pasaba del rojo al morado se notaba que le costaba cada gota de paciencia no darle unos buenos golpes.

—Nadie… por favor no te pongas así. — pidió el joven que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de el suelo ya que Edward lo seguía cargando.

—Que ganas de joderme Matt, ¿que acaso a tu hermano no le vasto con todo lo que me hizo? —volvió a gritar mientras lo zarandeaba.

Al instante de pronunciar esas palabras recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Edward, estaba parado afuera de su dormitorio de la universidad, se su amigo y compañero de cuarto Jacob no había llegado en toda la noche sabia que se había ido de fiesta pero ya eran las 4 de la tarde y el no aparecía…

Otro recuerdo le llego estaba abriendo el cuarto de la mujer por la cual abría dado la vida si selo hubieran pedido por la cual dejo todo la cual él pensó que era diferente que le podría mostrar su verdadero yo sin asustarse o sentirse mal al respecto.

Al momento de abrir la puerta por completo la vista sele nublo… un jalón en el brazo lo trajo de vuelta al presente.

Maruri lo sostenía por el brazo mientras Jorge el policía le quitaba a Matt el cual estaba temblando, de mala gana Edward se des hizo del agarre de Maruri, camino hacia don de el policía iba con Matt, lo iban a subir a otra patrulla.

Al llegar a él.

—Espero que consigas un buen abogado, que de lo contrario te refundiré en la cárcel. — aseguro.

Comenzó su andar hacia su carro donde Javier ya lo esperaba con la puerta abierta, paso justo alado de Maruri el cual trato de agarrarle el brazo pero Edward paso más rápido que ni su sobra se vio, enojado por el resultado se subió a su carro, Javier se apresuró a encenderlo.

Javier conducía a toda velocidad por la ciudad, Edward su jefe quería llegar a su casa lo antes posible estaba que ni es sol lo calentaba, al llegar al edificio Edward se bajo de inmediato entro a su elevador y desapareció en el.

La furia le corría por toda la sangre el solo recordar al perro traicionero que un día fue su mejor amigo casi su hermano el, le había quitado todo lo que una vez amo, pero no había que quitarle méritos a Tanya, ella era su razón para vivir en la cual había confiado siega mente ella y solo ella se aprovechó de el a la única persona que le abrió su corazón fue quien más lo traiciono.

Lagrimas de furia se aproximaban a sus ojos las cuales en un parpadeo se las quito.

Al llegar a su departamento Ester lo esperaba con un sonrisa en el rostro, pero al ver la cara de Edward se borro de inmediato solo lo había visto dos veces así el día de la muerte de sus padres y cuando Tanya lo había dejado, trato de arcarse a el pero con un movimiento hábil Edward dio grandes zancadas, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Cuando llego al segundo piso camino hacia el gimnasio, se quito el saco el cual aventó al igual que la corbata, se des abotono la camisa la doblo de las mangas hasta quedarle a tres cuartos, tomo el control del estéreo dándole play se comenzó a escuchar esta noche de panteón rococó, la música de Ska le sentaba bien a la situación.

Con toda la fuerza eh ira que tenia comenzó a golpear el saco de box, era como si en cada golpe sacara un poco de frustración dolor perdida nostalgia el des amor…

Con cada golpe sus nudillos comenzaban a sangrar el no sentía nada el dolor se iba con cada golpe los escalofríos corrían por su espalda, un recuerdo vino a su mente.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de hotel, él estaba en ese lugar para dale una sorpresa pero la sorpresa fue lo que se encontró… Tanya y Jacob estaban en pleno acto sexual ella lo montaba, Jacob tenia los ojos cerrados mientras que ella comenzaba a gritar de placer.

Bloqueo una vez más ese recuerdo, tomando toda su fuerza le dio el ultimo golpe al saco el cual cayo al suelo con unas cuantas salpicaduras de sangre en el.

Las manos de Edward sangraban considerable mente, la canción con la que había empezado a golpear ya había terminado ahora sonaba You know you´re right de nirvana, una vez más un recuerdo le vino a la mente estaba sentado en el pateo de la enorme mansión de los Turner cuando de pronto llego Malcom con una bad con el cual lo comenzó a golpear en las manos, con la furia desatada Edward comenzó a gritar con la música a todo volumen.

Una lagrima amenazaba con salir pero con rabia la limpio de sus ojos con un grito doble mente fiero que salió desde el fondo.

—Yo no lloro, nunca lo eh echo y no pienso empezar ahora— controlando su enojo salió del gimnasio.

Camino hacia su cuarto donde termino de quitarse la ropa, llego al baño abrió las llaves de la regadera cuando el agua estuvo tibia se metió a bañar, dejo que poco a poco el gua fuera relajando su cuerpo al igual que mente, las heridas que se había provocado a un no ardían empezaron hacerlo cuando se enjabono, al terminar de bañarse se puso su bata de baño, tomo el alcohol junto con un poco de algodón y unos cuantos curitas.

Tomo aire y de una solo vez le echo alcohol a sus nudillos de su mano derecha ya que él es surdo, el ardor fue inevitable pero como todo un guerrero se aguantó el ardor.

Tomo un par de algodones para limpiarse al terminar cubrió las heridas con curitas pequeñas, así continuo el otro brazo, en verdad le dolía pero nada se comparaba con las heridas que estaban tan profundo en su alma esas no sanarían ni en un millón de años.

Con cansancio decidió irse a dormir, este avía sido unos de esos días equilibrados el a verse encontrado a Matt en esas circunstancias no le agradaba por mucho que odiara a su familia, pero por otro lado el bailar con esa linda chica de ojos color chocolate lo había reconfortado interior mente aun que era más que obvio que eso era un caso perdido él no estaba para relaciones y menos con una chica que de seguro no soportaría su pasado.

Con ganas de no pensar más se recostó en la cama, acomodo su almohada y con la imagen de la chica de impresionantes ojos cafés se quedo dormido, deseando que algún día todas esas heridas profundas cicatrizaran.

_**"Todos los hombres mientras están despiertos están en el mismo**_

_**Mundo. Pero cada uno de ellos, cuando está dormido, está en un mundo**_

_**Propio."**_

**Plutarco.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi historia de verdad que es importante para mi... si me dejaras un review te lo agradecería ya que son importantes ) y no cuestan xD nos leemos la próxima semana (espero...) me voy a curarle las heridas al pequeño warrior **


	5. El día que todo cambio

Beteado por: Isa Mella Romo (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

**bueno les traigo un capitulo mas espero les agrade.**

* * *

**_si algo empieza mal no tiene por que terminar peor... recuerden que hasta la más fiera de las bestias con mano firme y amor se le endulza el corazón._  
**

El domingo para Edward pasó como un suspiro, se pasó gran parte de la mañana durmiendo y teniendo sueños confusos que apenas recordaba. Posteriormente en la tarde Alice se había ido a despedir de él, tenía que regresar a París.

Hoy ya era lunes.

Edward yacía sentado en la silla de cuero que tenía frente a su escritorio. Su mañana había comenzado relativamente bien, había tomado su respectivo café americano como lo hacía desde hace 4 años, cuando se convirtió en el presidente de las corporaciones Cullen. En esos días muy rara vez se le veía fuera de su oficina, no era que ahora saliera mucho, si no que en ese tiempo estaba recién lastimado por la persona que una vez amó más allá de todo.

Se supondría que Lander, un viejo conocido, lo iría a ver para hablar sobre el tema de Matt Black, quien le había intentado robar la noche del sábado. El haber visto a Matt a los ojos le había traído malos recuerdos, ya que vio en la mirada del chico a su ex amigo.

Jugueteando con su anillo que tenía en el dedo pulgar se le vino una idea a la mente; hoy iría a la tumba de Anabel a dejarle un lindo ramo de rosas rojas para contarle cómo le ha ido últimamente, todos sus logros y fracasos.

De un momento a otro alguien llamó a su puerta.

—Adelante —murmuró mientras levantaba la mirada.

Ana –su asistente personal– se asombró al verlo tranquilo y sentado en su silla, por lo que se aventuró a entrar. Por lo regular no era prudente entrar cuando él estaba parado caminando de lado a lado como león enjaulado, ya que él era como una caja de bombones:_ nunca sabías lo que te ibas a encontrar y mucho menos de qué humor._

Dedicándole una sonrisa tímida se aproximó hasta estar frente a frente y le extendió un folder color negro. Su mano temblaba un poco, sabía que venía un grito incluido en cuanto abriera el folder. Quitándoselo de las manos, Edward lo tomó, abrió la primera página y en menos de lo que ella esperaba, su querido jefe aventó el folder con gran fuerza contra la pared de cristal.

— ¡¿A qué hora volvió ese hijo de puta?! —gritó tan fuerte que la pobre Ana pensó que se haría en los pantalones del puro susto.

—Hace 5 minutos —tartamudeó la pobre.

—Quiero que llames al inútil de Drowerd —ordenó Edward, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla—. Y dile que traiga a Oder.

Antes de que otra cosa sucediera, Ana salió a paso veloz de la oficina de su jefe.

Con la furia a todo lo que daba, Edward aventó todo lo que estaba arriba de su escritorio y cada uno de los objetos cayó al piso, algunos incluso se rompieron; como su Mac, el teléfono y su portalápices de cristal. En este momento no le importaba nada más que mandar a Jacob Black fuera de su vista, ese había sido el trato; Edward no lo volvería a golpear con la condición que él se fuera lo más lejos posible.

Controlando su furia que amenazaba con salir y arremeter contra quien se pusiera en su camino, tomó un fuerte respiro, tenía que tranquilizarse un poco, no podía perder la cabeza frente a todos. Ese hijo de puta tenía que volver precisamente el día que iba ir a ver a Anabel. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello tratando de aligerar su cólera, pero ese intento fue en vano, el solo hecho de pensar en un posible regreso de Jacob lo ponía enfermo.

Una vez más la puerta de su oficina se abrió; era Constantin, uno de sus viejos conocidos. Como siempre, él pasó como Juan por su casa sin tomarle importancia al mal humor que se reflejaba en la cara de Edward. Todo aquel que conociera al león, como él le decía, sabría que no era un buen momento para hablar, pero Constantin sabía cómo manejarlo.

Alzando las manos en forma de rendición, Constantin entró por completo a la oficina de su buen amigo.

—Tranquilo león, vengo en son de paz.

La mirada de Edward ardió en furia y con todo el veneno miró a Constantin.

— ¡¿Qué puta madre quieres?! —gritó Edward en su dirección.

—Epa cachorro, no me hables así —reprendió Constantin a Edward—. Solo he venido a hablar contigo.

—Bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta no es el mejor momento —dijo Edward entre dientes, con ganas de asesinarlo. Por un momento la idea cruzó por su mente, pero desapareció en el momento que se dio cuenta que no valía la pena.

—Lo sé Edward, pero dime, ¿cuándo es el momento para hablar de los Denali?

Si anteriormente la cara de Edward estaba de un rojo intenso, ahora se podría comparar fácil con un tomate rojo, su furia subió uno peldaños más. Con cara de desquiciado caminó hacia el ventanal que había detrás de su escritorio y concentrando toda la fuerza en sus puños comenzó a darle de puñetazos al vidrio. Al tercer puñetazo un pedazo de vidrio se rompió se escuchó como cayó al piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Constantin estaba sacado completamente de onda, nunca había visto a Edward así. Con cierta precaución se acercó al ventanal. Al asomarse por el hueco que estaba roto vio a una considerable cantidad de gente reunida abajo mirando de donde había caído el vidrio roto. Haciéndose para atrás por el vértigo a las alturas que tenía, volteó a ver a Edward que estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ciudad con las manos ensangrentadas. No había ni una pisca de dolor en su mirada, tan solo furia contraída.

Al tratar de acercarse a Edward, éste dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Creo que es mejor que te largues, Constantin, o no responderé de mí —refunfuñó el león, que en un momento se convirtió en una fiera.

Sin decir nada, Constantin salió de la oficina y caminó hacia el elevador. Ana lo veía con cara de asombro, era sorprendente no ver a alguien golpeado después de que su jefe haya perdido los estribos.

Al otro lado de la oficina, Edward, que por el momento estaba en su estado de fiera, caminaba de un lado a otro con los puños completamente apretados por todo el enojo que tenía. Si a alguien odiaba era a la familia Denali y a la familia Black, cada vez que alguien hablaba de ellos en su presencia era como si lo apuñalaran en lo más profundo de su ser.

Dejando pasar un suspiro de resignación se dio cuenta que tenía los puños ensangrentados, así que caminó hacia el baño y en el lavado comenzó a limpiarse los puños. El de la mano izquierda traía un pedazo de vidrio enterrado entre el espacio del nudillo índice y el dedo medio. Sin compasión ni por él mismo, sacó de un jalón el trozo de vidrio. Por otra parte en el otro puño, tenía una cortada que atravesaba todos sus nudillos. Sacó del pequeño estante que tenía en el baño un poco de alcohol y un par de gasas para curarse, esto que había hecho dejaría marca. De verdad que ni él entendía cómo de un momento a otro pasa de ser una persona "tranquila" a una persona "agresiva", le jodía no controlar sus putos estados de ánimo.

Tomó el alcohol y sin prepararse si quiera mentalmente se echó en los nudillos. Al sentir el alcohol tocar su piel lastimada sentía como cada nervio de sus manos iba reaccionando. Esa sensación le recordaba el porqué no debía perder los estribos, pero muy pocas veces le hacía caso, realmente era más como un masoquista.

Una vez que ambas manos estuvieron desinfectadas, se puso un par de gasas pegadas con cinta adhesiva sin darle más importancia a sus lesiones. Salió de nuevo a su oficina la cual estaba más que desordenada, era como si un huracán hubiera pasado destruyendo todo a su paso. Negando con la cabeza tomó su saco color azul marino y mientras caminaba a la salida se lo fue poniendo. Cuando salió de su oficina ya estaba el equipo de mantenimiento junto con Oder y Drowerd. Mirándolos con todo el veneno que poseía caminó a través de ellos, no estaba de humor para nadie, ni siquiera para él mismo.

Volteó a mirar de reojo antes de llegar al elevador; todos le daban la espalda, aún nadie se movía.

—No les pago para que hagan nada, ¡pónganse a trabajar antes de que haga un recorte de personal! —. Lo último, más que un grito, fue como si un dictador estuviera dando las órdenes.

Como viles ratas atarantadas todos empezaron a moverse en todas direcciones, incluso Oder, Drowerd y Ana caminaron hacia él.

—Drowerd, necesito que vayas a ver a Jacob y le recuerdes nuestro trato —ordenó de mala gana, volteando a ver a Oder—. Tú —lo apuntó con su dedo—, Quiero que vayas a ver a Constantin y dile que nos vemos mañana aquí en mi oficina —por último miró a Ana—. Y tú, quiero que limpien mi oficina, quiero que la acomoden como estaba y que vayas a comprarme un nuevo ordenador y le pongas todo lo que tenía. Cuando vuelva en la mañana necesito que todo esté perfecto, incluyendo mi ventanal —. Como toda una secretaria profesional, Ana anotaba todo en su iPad.

Sin más explicaciones se subió a su ascensor privado y apretó el botón que daba a la planta baja donde seguro Javier ya lo esperaba. Mientras iba descendiendo jugaba con su anillo, pero esta vez con el dedo anular, el cual era uno de sus tesoros más preciados. De un suspiro a otro ya estaba en la planta baja, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y él salió en cuanto se abrieron por completo. En cuanto los empleados lo vieron se quedaron congelados, no era común ver al jefe y menos a estas horas, todos los que trabajaban sabían quien era por revistas y cada reportaje que salía de él, pero nadie que no fuera de su grupo más cercano lo veía de frente o en vivo.

Como no era de esperarse, todo el mundo lo veía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido solo para verlo pasar. Una chica que era de recepción en la planta baja dejó todo para verlo pasar, era como ver caminar a un bien educado modelo, su andar era majestuoso, peligroso y poseía un aura que te hacía querer tocarlo y sentir que era real, ya que ante los ojos humanos no lo parecía, era como ver una ilusión de algo sumamente perfecto.

Con ganas de matar a todos, la gran fiera Cullen salió a toda prisa de sus torres. Al estar en la calle la reacción fue la misma; más gente lo miraba. Si algo odiaba eran las miradas de curiosidad, perversas o algunas lujuriosas –de tanto hombres como mujeres–. Sin darle más importancia caminó hasta llegar a su Roll Royce donde Javier ya lo esperaba con la puerta abierta. Al subir a su carro se dejó caer en el asiento mientras Javier cerraba la puerta y le daba la vuelta al carro. Cuando ya estuvo dentro encendió el carro y volteando a ver hacia atrás se dio cuenta que su jefe en este momento no estaba nada bien. En sus años de trabajar con él solo lo había visto una vez así y de verdad que le preocupaba verlo de esa forma, era como ver a un león recién lastimando lamiéndose sus heridas.

Armándose de valor preguntó:

— ¿A dónde quiere que lo lleve, señor? —viéndolo por el retrovisor esperó su respuesta, la cual al parecer no llegaría muy pronto. En los ojos de Edward pudo ver como estaba hundido en su paraíso personal donde solía ir una vez a la semana.

—Llévame a mi casa —contestó Edward más tranquilo. Ahora sí ya era el león que cuidaba la roca del rey, no la fiera que salía a proteger su armadura.

Javier solo asintió. A pesar de que su jefe ya estaba más tranquilo, aún se veía como estaba tratando de digerir lo que había pasado en su día, en este momento no sería prudente preguntarle acerca de nada.

Mientras Javier lo llevaba a su casa, Edward iba pensando cómo cada día de su vida el jodido pasado lo perseguía. Era como un cuento de nunca acabar y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto, era como estar débil todo el tiempo.

Cuando daban vuelta en la 7 avenida, Edward vio como el sol alumbraba su anillo del dedo anular. Quitándoselo para verlo mejor leyó lo que estaba escrito adentro, esas palabras le daban fuerza para seguir.

Volviéndose acomodar el anillo se dio cuenta que ya estaban afuera de su casa y Javier ya estaba abriéndole la puerta. Con un suspiro más que resignado bajó de su carro y, vigilando que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, caminó a su entrada.

Solo por hoy no estaba en la puerta Oder, si no Ramón con un a sonrisa. Él lo recibió y Edward solo asintió con su cabeza. Al subir a su elevador el escáner lo identificó al igual que el censor que verificaba que no traía armas. Pasaron unos minutos en lo que llegaba a los tres últimos pisos, el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

Había llegado a casa.

Al bajar del elevador se dio cuenta que, en sí, nadie lo esperaba con un "¿Cómo te fue?" Ni nada por el estilo, Se había pasado gran parte de su vida sin atención de nadie, ¿por qué ahora le preocupaba eso? Deseando eliminar todos esos pensamientos tontos de su mente caminó hacia las escaleras, lo que más quería en este momento era dormir un poco, pero su plan se vino abajo cuando Ester lo vio.

— ¿Por qué tan temprano? —preguntó su querida cocinera con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No quiero hablar —respondió cortante al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

—Algún día tendrás que hablar con alguien —escuchó que Ester le gritó cuando iba llegando al segundo piso.

Sin detenerse a contestarle, continuó su camino hasta llegar al tercer piso donde se encontraba su recámara. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta pensó: ¿Debería pasar o, en vez de dormir, tocar un poco el piano? Al final de cuentas tocar era lo que más le relajaba. Cuando la música que producía con sus dedos lo inundaba, él se olvidaba de sus problemas.

No queriendo entrar en un gran dilema, caminó al cuarto de música donde su piano de cola lo esperaba, y tomó asiento con una sonrisa. Como arte de magia, en cuanto sus dedos tocaron las teclas, comenzó a sonar una melodía que solo él conocía, era como su propio himno. Él tenía que dejar de tener ataques de furia, tenía que aprender a confiar en la gente.

.

.

.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Bella estaba comiendo tranquilamente con su amiga Bree y Mike, un compañero del trabajo, en el restaurante Januel. Ya casi terminaban de comer cuando el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar y, toda espantada por el sonido del celular, Bella contestó un tanto temblorosa.

— ¿Bueno? —contestó.

—Hey Isabella, habla Carlos, tu vecino del 312 —respondió su vecino un tanto agitado.

—Dime, ¿por qué la llamada? —preguntó ella. No era común que le hablaran por teléfono sus vecinos.

—Verás, necesitamos que vengas al edificio.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Estoy trabajando, no puedo ir ahorita —. Seguro le hablaban por alguna tontería como cuando, según ellos, un ratero se había metido a su casa, pero quien se había metido era su hermano Seth que quería darle una sorpresa.

—Tienes que venir el edificio, se incendió —. Esa ultima palabra le cayó como una balde de agua fría.

¿Cómo su hogar se había incendiado? Bella no podía respirar, así que dejó caer el celular al piso. Con cara de asombro, Bree y Mike la veían en estado de shock. Mike tomó el celular para ver quién era, mientras tanto Bree le daba aire a Bella que aún no reaccionaba.

Todo le daba vueltas a Bella, el solo hecho de pensar que todo lo que tenía se había quemado la dejaba sin aire, era como estar en una pesadilla pero una de la que no podías salir. Tratando de recuperarse, dio un largo suspiro y se incorporó poco a poco hasta ponerse por completo de pie. Volteó a ver a Bree y a Mike que trataban de pagar la cuenta. Tomando todo el aire que pudo pronunció:

—Me tengo que ir —. Bree asintió al momento que se levantaba de su asiento.

—No te preocupes, Bella, entre Mike y yo nos ocuparemos de todo, tú haz lo que tengas que hacer —. Con una leve mirada de agradecimiento, Bella salió del restaurante.

No había caminado ni diez pasos cuando alguien le tocó la espalda. Un poco asustada volteó.

Era Mike.

—Toma, tu celular —lo sacó de su chamarra y se lo extendió—. Lo habías olvidado.

—Gracias Mike —susurró Bella.

Sin decirse algo más, Bella tomó un taxi al cual le ordenó que la llevara a su casa. En lo que le indicaba el camino iba pensando, ¿qué iba hacer ahora que no tenía casa? Emmett y Rose no estaban, Jasper había ido a ver a la abuela de María, Bree vivía con otra chica y no había espacio en su departamento. Le costaba admitirlo, pero eran sus únicas opciones.

Antes de poder pensar en otra cosa, ya estaban frente a lo que un día fue su departamento. Bajándose a toda velocidad, le arrojó unos cuantos billetes al taxista y caminó hacia donde estaban todos los vecinos reunidos. Todos tenían la misma cara; lo habían perdido todo. La señora Karla se acercó a ella dándole un pequeño abrazo que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Todo bien querida? —ante la pregunta de la Señora Karla, Bella no pudo contestar.

De un momento a otro lágrimas comenzaron a salir, esas lágrimas que salían de lo más profundo de su corazón, las cuales se había aguantado todo el camino. Sentía como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta, el cual la estaba asfixiando a modo que no la dejaba ni respirar.

—Tranquila Bella, ya verás que todo estará bien —la Señora Karla aún la sostenía. Era de las pocas vecinas a la cual Bella le hablaba, había sido una madre para ella desde el momento que se mudó a Nueva York hace 4 años, más o menos.

— ¿Y ahora qué vamos hacer? —preguntó Manuel, el vecino del 104.

Bella se deshizo lentamente del abrazo de Karla y volteó a ver a todos sus vecinos que, al igual que ella, estaban devastados. Asimiló cada una de las caras que estaban entre angustiadas y preocupadas, todos habían perdido sus casas, todo lo que quedaba eran escombros. Los bomberos aún veían si no había quedado alguien atrapado y los de trabajo civil veían la estructura toda dañada; era un completo desastre que no se quitaría en un buen tiempo. Con una tabla en la mano, uno de los ingenieros se acercó a ellos.

—Buenas noches —saludó cortésmente—. Como verán, lo que quedó del edificio es inservible, nadie se puede quedar a habitarlo, por lo tanto se tendrán que mudar hasta que volvamos a levantar el edificio —afirmó mientras anotaba cosas en su libreta.

Volteándose a ver unos con otros, se dieron cuenta que estaban más que jodidos.

—Disculpe, ¿como cuánto tiempo tardarán en construir el edificio? —preguntó Leah, otra de sus vecinas a la cual le hablaba bien.

—No sabría decirle señorita, puede que sea cuestión de meses o años —. Con eso último, las caras de todos terminaron de descomponerse.

—Debe estar bromeando —expresó Carlos—. ¿Qué pretende que hagamos mientras construyen el edificio? ¿A dónde iremos?

—Lo que vayan a hacer ya es asunto de cada uno, nosotros solo nos encargamos de restaurar su edificio y punto —. Con eso último, el ingeniero se subió a su carro y se fue, dejándolos a todos aún más confundidos.

Por la expresión de todos se notaba que nadie sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. De mala gana algunos comenzaron a irse, este era el fin o, por lo menos, así parecía. Por ahora, al parecer, todos tenían un plan b excepto Bella, que no sabía qué iba hacer.

Suspirando con tristeza, Bella comenzó a caminar dejando a sus vecinos atrás, no quería estar ni un momento más en ese lugar. Sin saber bien qué hacer, marcó el número que se encontró primero.

—Bueno —saludó una profunda voz varonil que caracterizaba a Emmett.

—Hey, osito —. Al escuchar la reconfortante voz de su amigo comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bells? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó un tanto preocupado.

—Se incendió mi departamento y ahora no sé qué hacer —. Ante las palabras, la cara de Emmett se descompuso. Su amiga estaba del otro lado del mundo, sola, enfrentándose a esta crisis.

— ¿Y no tienes a dónde ir verdad?

—No Emm, Jass no está y tú tampoco —. Bella sentía como las lágrimas salían con más frecuencia y tratándoselas de limpiar se picó un ojo. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta en estos momentos su torpeza la perseguía?

—No te preocupes, Bellita, ahorita te consigo donde vivir, tú no te preocupes, ¿ok? —. Sin dejarla responder, Emmett le colgó el teléfono.

Del otro lado del mundo, Emmett marcaba otro número tan rápido como podía, solo esperaba que le contestaran.

— ¿Qué quieres, Emmett? —la voz inconfundible de su hermano sonó al otro lado del auricular.

—Necesito que me hagas un mega favor.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —. Genial, hoy no estaba de mal humor su hermanito, así que podía pedirle el favor con confianza.

—Verás, T-Rex, necesito que le des posada a una amiga —soltó la petición de golpe.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Edward no contestaba. Emmett pensó que lo había dejado colgado.

— ¿Sigues en la línea? —preguntó con la esperanza que siguiera hablando con él.

—Sí Emmett, solo que lo estaba pensando —. Uff, eso último había salido de muy mala gana.

— ¿Y qué decidiste? —. Cruzando los dedos, Emmett esperó que su hermano lo ayudara.

—Que le daré alojamiento por el tiempo que sea necesario —. Saltando de alegría Emmett comenzó a hacer el baile de la victoria—. Pero antes de que festejes, querido hermanito, me deberás una grande por esto, como por ejemplo ir a ver al señor Rivers tú solo. ¿Aceptas o no?

De un momento a otro la cara de Emmett pasó de ser alegre a seria, su hermano nunca daba paso sin guarache. ¿Por qué esa rata nunca hacía nada por buena gente?

—Acepto —. Bella valía la pena, así tuviera que aguantar al señor Rivers y su mal aliento.

—Perfecto, tenemos un trato —. Emm bien se podía imaginar a su hermano sonriendo torcidamente.

—Ahorita le hablo y le doy tu dirección.

—Sí Emmeraux, como digas —. Gruñendo ante el feo apodo que su hermano menor le tenía, Emm colgó el teléfono y así como lo hizo le mandó a Bella un mensaje.

De vuelta a Nueva York, Bella estaba sentada en la banqueta cuando su celular sonó. Al voltearlo a ver vio que era un mensaje de Emm. Deslizando su dedo abrió el mensaje para leerlo.

"Bella de mi vida y de mi amor, ya te conseguí hospedaje. Te quedarás en la casa de mi hermano, aquí te dejo la dirección: _2east 61st street por Central Park y la 5 avenida_. Verás, su casa es un edificio grande, ahora solo me queda decirte que te portes bien y por lo que más quieras no saques de quicio a Edward o el león se convertirá en fiera"

Te quiere, Emmett.

Era reconfortarle tener amigos como Emmett que hacían lo que fuera por ella. Con una sonrisa en el rostro se metió el móvil en su abrigo y caminó unas calles abajo para poder tomar un taxi. En cuanto pasó uno vacío se subió a él y le indicó cómo irse a la nueva dirección que le habían dado.

En el camino, Bella iba pensando qué se iba a poner mañana, no tenía nada de ropa, solo lo que llevaba puesto. ¿Con qué se iba a dormir si ni pijama tenía? Antes de mortificarse más, otro mensaje le llegó.

"Se me olvidó darte el número de Edward, es: _523 9502._ Cuando llegues le marcas para que baje por ti"

Antes de poder asimilar el mensaje, el taxista se estacionó.

—Servida, señorita —volteó el taxista a verla.

— ¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó Bella asomándose por la ventana.

—Sí.

Bajándose del taxi, Bella le pagó al señor y cruzó la calle. Lo único que había en esa dirección –aparte del Central Park y todos los edificios– era un hotel, no habían rastros de una casa o departamento en esa dirección. Tomando su teléfono marcó el número que Emmett le había pasado. Esperó unos minutos en la línea cuando por fin alguien contestó.

—Cullen —. Esa voz tan perfecta, profunda y varonil sonó en toda su cabeza; era la perfecta voz de Edward Cullen.

—Amm, hola, soy Bella Swan, amiga de Emmett —se hizo un silencio al otro lado del teléfono, al parecer no le había gustado lo que Bella había dicho—. Me dijo que cuando llegara a tu casa te marcara —. Nada, al parecer Edward la había dejado hablando sola.

Dándose cuenta de lo tonta que se veía frente a un gran hotel, Bella colgó el teléfono. Esto había sido una gran estupidez, había gastado cincuenta dólares que no tenía en un taxi de Brooklyn a Central Park. Comenzaba a caminar para ir a un hotel más barato cuando empezó a llover. Ahora sí que lo único que le faltaba era que un perro la mojara.

Conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, comenzó a caminar por la acera. No había cruzado la otra calle cuando alguien la tomó por el brazo. Al girarse para ver quién era, se llevó una gran sorpresa; era el guapo Edward Cullen que traía consigo un paraguas. Estaba vestido con unos jeans de mezclilla, una playera negra que se le ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y unos tenis Converse negros. Su cabello estaba perfectamente despeinado y un tanto mojado, pero a pesar de eso se veía hermoso.

Él la miraba directo a los ojos, pero antes de lo esperado Bella bajó la mirada. Suspirando con resignación, Edward la soltó y cambió su mirada de dirección. Dando un carraspeo con la garganta, se animó a hablar.

—Perdona si mi mirada te incomodó, quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención—. Bella se quedó con la boca abierta que de seguro ya babeaba por la pequeña confesión—. Pasando a otro tema, sería mejor que pasáramos —dijo, señalando con la barbilla hacia una puerta que había detrás del hotel Perrie Pent-house.

—Sí, claro—. Al hablar, vapor salió de la boca de Bella, hecho que le causó risa a Edward; era la única persona que había visto que se veía adorable haciendo eso. Con una sonrisa torcida la tomó por el brazo y condujo hasta llegar a la puerta.

Bella no podía respirar por lo cerca que tenía a Edward, su aroma capturaba todo el aire a su alrededor, en especial porque olía como a canela con cítricos. Al cruzar la calle, llegaron a la puerta donde un hombre alto como de dos metros hacía guardia, era realmente musculoso aunque con cara de niño. Al verlos pasar sus ojos se le iluminaron al igual que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen —saludó en dirección a Edward, volteando a ver a Bella—. Buenas noches señorita —también la saludó a ella.

—Buenas noches, Oder —devolvió el saludo Edward. Haciendo un gesto con la mano señaló a Bella—. Ella es la señorita Swan —con cortesía Bella saludó a Oder con un apretón de manos, el cual dejó petrificado a Edward por la sencillez que ella poseía—. Vivirá por un tiempo aquí, por lo tanto quiero que la cuides como me cuidas a mí, ¿entendido? —. Con un asentimiento en la cabeza, Oder sonrió aún más.

—Como usted ordene, señor.

Sin ganas de extender más la conversación, Edward dirigió a Bella hasta un elevador que estaba en el fondo del pasillo. Al entrar en el escáner, salió en dirección a Edward. Bella lo vio de arriba a bajo un tanto atemorizada, iba a dar un paso atrás cuando el escáner la cubrió. Quedándose quieta, el escáner hizo su trabajo y así como salió, se guardó. El comportamiento de Bella se le hacia divertido a Edward, nadie reaccionaba como ella.

Mientras subían en el elevador, se dio cuenta que esa pequeña chica a su lado estaba pasando por un mal momento, en su cara estaba escrito que solo estaba de pie por cuestión de orgullo y que si fuera por ella ya se habría dejado vencer. Dándole un punto a su personalidad Edward le sonrió, algo que hizo que Bella se sintiera desfallecer, porque estar a lado de un hombre como él era, definitivo, lo mejor que le había pasado en todo el día. Antes de lo deseado llegaron al pent-house de Edward.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y caminaron hacia enfrente donde una puerta grande de madera los esperaba. Edward sacó unas llaves de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y tomando una llave cuadrada color negro abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Bella pasara primero. En cuanto la pequeña chica entró a ese departamento que parecía mansión, casi se va de espaldas; era tan grande y muy lujoso.

Lo primero que había era un recibidor al igual que un closet, donde Edward guardó su paraguas. Por instinto, Bella se iba a quitar su abrigo cuando unas manos frías tocaron las de ella.

—Permíteme, yo lo hago —esa voz que la dejaba anonadada se estaba ofreciendo a quitarle el abrigo.

Sin moverse, Bella dejó que poco a poco Edward le quitara el abrigo. Sus manos frías eran grandes, con dedos esterilizados, pero una textura un tanto callosa; eran las manos de alguien que había trabajado toda su vida. Esas manos tocando su piel era lo mejor que había sentido en la vida. Le quitó el abrigo tan lento que la dejó disfrutar cada pequeña caricia.

Mientras le quitaba el abrigo, Edward se dio cuenta que en realidad lo disfrutaba completamente, era placentero sentir su piel tan suave entre sus manos. Cuando iba terminando, una imagen de él con Tanya le vino a la mente, en la que él hacía lo mismo con Bella. Negándose a que pasara de nuevo, dejó caer el abrigo, que hizo un sonido seco al caer al piso. Él mismo había roto el lindo momento.

Saltando un poco por el susto que le proporcionó escuchar un golpe en el suelo, Bella se alejó de él antes de poder preguntarle qué había pasado. Él levantó el abrigo tan rápido que lo metió de un empujón al closet.

—Lamento que se haya caído, no fue intencional —se excusó cortantemente al momento que pasaba a su lado caminando para adentrarse más en la casa.

Bella trató de seguirlo, pero le costaba mucho ya que, en primera, Edward daba unas grandes zancadas y segunda porque ella traía tacones. Tratándolo de alcanzar, una chica rubia como de su estatura apareció.

—Ya está la cena, señor —pronunció la bella chica. Edward se detuvo antes de subir por las escaleras.

—Perfecto Amelia, pero antes de que sirvas la cena indícale a la señorita Swan cuál es su recámara —ordenó el león que, a juzgar por su cara, se iba a convertir en fiera.

Mientras veía como Edward se perdía en las escaleras, Bella se dio cuenta que iba a ser todo un reto vivir bajo el mismo techo que Edward –la fiera– Cullen.

_**aveces las heridas no se van por mucho que lo intentes.**_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado miren que me eh esforzado :) gracias por leerme (; y gracias a Isa que es una gran Beta!**


	6. Las Reglas

**Las reglas son algo fundamental. **

* * *

En el instante en que Edward desapareció de su vista, Amelia la tomó por el brazo y empezó a dirigirla escaleras arriba. Mientras subía se dio cuenta que no había fotos familiares, en realidad no había nada que te dijera un poco de la personalidad de Edward.

Al llegar al segundo piso, Bella se dio cuenta que todos lo pasillos eran de un gris claro, antes de poder quedarse a admirar un poco más la casa, Amelia la metió por una de la puertas que daba a una hermosa habitación de color lila, con un piso de color blanco que a simple vista podría parecer azulejo, pero viéndolo detalladamente te dabas cuenta que era una alfombra, solo que altamente cuidada y limpiada; entrando por completo a la habitación se dio cuenta que la cama que estaba al fondo era matrimonial con dos muebles de cada lado de un color café los dos tenían una lámpara en la parte de arriba, el de la derecha también tenia un teléfono y el de la izquierda un cajón en la parte de abajo, las paredes tenían una textura rallada pero no eran de cualquier material si no nada menos que de terciopelo, al mirar un poco mejor Bella se dio cuenta que en la parte de atrás habían dos puertas.

Sonriendo con emoción Bella volteo a ver a Amelia la cual la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Todavía nos falta un poco más del cuarto que mostrarle —susurró Amelia con delicadeza, ya que vio a Bella un tanto aturdida.

Volviéndola a tomar del brazo Amelia condujo a Bella hacia las dos puertas, la primera que abrió, resulto ser el baño el cual, al igual que toda la casa, estaba gigantesco, pintado de blanco completamente, a excepción de los azulejos azules que había en la regadera.

Al salir del baño, en seguida abrieron la otra puerta, la cual era de un closet demasiado amplio y lleno de ropa y a simple vista se mostraba hermosa y elegante. Bella se quedó completamente impresionada, era como estar primero en una pesadilla y luego pasar a un bello sueño.

Sin poder respirar con certeza, Bella cerró de un golpe la puerta del armario, toda esa ropa que estaba ahí la desconcentraba, seguro que toda le pertenecía a Alice la más pequeña de los Cullen. Con un poco de tristeza se sentó a la orilla de la cama, ella tan solo unas horas atrás lo había perdido todo; incluso la ropa que traía era la única que le quedaba. ¿Cómo se vestiría mañana para ir a trabajar?, eso era lo que en cierta forma le aterraba.

Suspirando sin ánimos, Bella se levantó de la cama, miró alrededor de la habitación una última vez… era simplemente perfecta.

—Veo que le ha gustado la habitación —esa pequeña voz de Amelia, la despertó de sus pensamientos.

Sonriéndole con amabilidad Bella se limitó a asentir.

—Es perfecta —musitó Bella, mientras caminaba hacia Amelia que ahora se encontraba parada alado de la puerta.

—Me da gusto que le haya gustado —respondió Amelia, antes de encaminarse hacia el armario, el cual al llegar a él lo abrió, volteó a ver a Bella y con una sonrisa señalo todo el armario—, ¿ve todo lo que esta aquí? —Bella asintió— Bueno pues es suyo.

La mandíbula de Bella se fue considerablemente hacia abajo, lo cual provocó una leve risa a Amelia que la veía de frente.

—El señor Cullen nos ha pedido que acondicionáramos esta habitación, al igual que le proporcionáramos ropa, él se imagino que al perder su casa no tendría muchas cosas, así que esperemos que lo disfrute —sin decir algo más, Amelia salió del cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta volteó a mirar a Bella—. La cena es en 10 minutos —concluyó y salió por la puerta.

Al darse cuenta que estaba sola, Bella reflexionó las palabras de Amelia: "El señor Cullen nos ha pedido que acondicionáramos esta habitación. Él se imagino que al perder su casa no tendría muchas cosas". ¿Cómo era posible? Que alguien como él se preocupara por una simple chica… tal vez lo hacía por ayudar a su hermano —fue la única respuesta medio lógica que Bella encontró— esperaba solo no hacerle un mal a su mejor amigo.

Aún aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar, Bella decidió darse un baño, así que caminó a la ducha, donde se desnudó completamente, al meterse bajo esa regadera dejo que el chorro de agua se llevara sus problemas.

Una vez terminó, se envolvió en una toalla morada, abrió el closet y comenzó a buscarse un poco de ropa, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que había un gancho con ropa ya escogida para que ella se pusiera. Un poco desconcentrada la tomo, cerró el closet y se encaminó a su cama donde se empezó a cambiar mientras cantaba "Everytime" de Britney spears.

Al otro lado de la puerta un Edward más relajado se dirigía a cenar, cuando de pronto, escuchó una melodiosa voz que se oía al otro lado. Decidió acercarse para escuchar mejor —de sobra sabía que se trataba de esa nueva chica que había llegado a su casa— y de un momento, a otro hubo una frase que le llamó la atención.

"I guess I need you baby"

Esas pequeñas palabras movieron algo en su interior como si describieran algo que él no sabia que aun existía, ese lindo pero a la vez seductor timbre de voz sonaba como una sirena cantando, el cual más que agradarle o parecerle fascinante, lo embriagaba de un agridulce recuerdo.

Antes de poder digerir otro pensamiento una voz carraspeo atrás de él, si sus empleados no lo conocieran bien, podrían pensar que era cualquiera de ellos, pero el caso era que solo había una persona con suficiente valor para hablarle por la espalda… y esa era Ester.

Al voltear a ver; Ester estaba parada justo detrás de él, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pensé que sabía que no es cortés escuchar detrás de las puertas.

Ahogando una media risa, Edward se quitó de la puerta.

—Fue solo momentáneamente, hubo algo que me llamo la atención —contestó Edward mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

—Eres imposible —gritó Ester, mientras Edward se perdía de vista escaleras abajo, aún así escucho que él reía un poco.

Recordándose a que iba, Ester llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Bella, la cual se tardó solo segundos en abrir.

—Solo venía a avisarle que la cena ya está servida —señaló Ester.

—Sí, gracias, en un momento voy —contestó Bella al momento que se ponía unas pantuflas que le habían dejado.

Sin decir más Ester comenzó a caminar, Bella no tardó ni un segundo en ir con ella. El caminar por esos grandes pasillos, le recordaba que él que vivía en ese lugar, seguro era el rey de Nueva York. Todo en esa casa era majestuoso de verdad, y si alguien sabia de lujos era Edward Cullen.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba abajo caminando hacia el comedor, donde a lo lejos vio una silueta, que a juzgar por el porte, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Edward. Al acercarse un poco más, lo confirmo. Se veía tan atractivo sentado en la silla principal con sus manos arriba de la mesa. Se notaba que por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas: algo trataba de analizar. Acercándose con cautela, Bella tomó la silla que estaba al lado de él, pues era el único lugar que ya estaba puesto.

Antes de poder jalar la silla, las manos de Edward la agarraron y arrastraron por ella, como todo un caballero la ayudo a sentarse, cosa que ella con cierto nerviosismo acepto.

Una vez sentados, Edward trato de sonreírle, pero había olvidado como hacerlo, su intento quedó en el suelo cuando ella le sonrió tímidamente, al verla sentada con unos jeans de mezclilla ajustados una blusa negra de manga larga al igual que las pantuflas del mismo color y esa sonrisa que le regalaba tan gentil y cortés.

Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para no aturdirse, Edward llamó a Amelia con un aplauso, la chica apareció en menos de lo que se esperaba.

—Ya puedes traernos de cenar —le ordenó al momento que Amelia salía y servía los alimentos.

Amelia sirvió panques de mora azul, una taza con chocolate y una taza con café cappuccino.

Bella miró con cautela lo que le habían puesto, esto era algo que no se esperaba que cenara alguien como el, era un tanto infantil la cena.

Edward observaba como Bella veía la comida, por alguna razón a ella no le convencía.

— ¿Acaso no te gusta la cena? —se atrevió a preguntar Edward.

Bella volteó a verlo a la cara, pero en sus ojos bailaba la duda.

—Todo lo contrario es solo que… —tenía que pensar en una buena respuesta, no tenía por qué sonar prejuiciosa, ella no era de ese estilo que juzgaba a un libro por su portada— La verdad es que no sé de que es el panque, por eso lo observo detalladamente.

Al obtener una respuesta ligera, se relajó un poco, pero aún así podía ver que algo le incomodaba en la cena…

Tal vez era su presencia, la cual siendo sinceros, había veces que ni a él lo dejaba relajarse del todo.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, los panques no saben nada mal —susurró Edward mientras mordía un pedazo.

Tomando todo el aire posible Bella se armó de valor y al igual que Edward le dio una mordida al panque. Al sentir su textura suave y esponjosa, dejó que el sabor se extendiera por su boca, como había dicho Edward, los panques eran de mora azul y realmente sabían bien.

Al terminarse el primer bocado, Bella le sonrió a Edward en modo de disculpa, se había equivocado pero aún no respondía su pregunta. ¿Por qué alguien como él cenaba este tipo de cosas?

—Sé que me quieres decir algo —dijo Edward con un tono de voz imponente que sacó a Bella de sus pensamientos—. Adelante, puedes decirlo...

—Es una pregunta —aseguró Bella— ¿Por qué alguien como usted cena este tipo de cosas?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Edward, que en realidad no se la esperaba, meditando su respuesta le dió un sorbo a su chocolate.

—Sin intención de sonar grosero te lo diré, en primera porque me gusta, en segunda porque es algo que me hace sumamente bien por las noches y la tercera ¡POR QUE EN MI CASA YO DECIDO Y PUNTO! — lo ultimo sonó como un grito hecho por un animal.

Quedándose petrificada por el susto, Bella se agarró de la silla, era algo aterrador verlo enojado. El ver miedo en los ojos de la chica, hizo que Edward se levantara de la mesa.

—Si no te agrada la cena puedes dejarla o pedir que te preparen otra cosa —vociferó de mal humor, la cólera le estaba subiendo en niveles considerables.

Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse callada y sentada en su lugar, no había creído que las palabas de su amigo "no saques de quicio a Edward o el león se convertirá en fiera" serian tan acertadas.

Volteando a ver hacia arriba, Bella se encontró con esa fría mirada verde esmeralda que tenia una sombra color miel en el iris, detalle que hizo ver sus ojos mas enigmáticos , trago saliva ruidosa mente, hecho que la saco de aquel embrujo producido por ese par de bellos ojos.

Al mirar la bien, Edward se dió cuenta que se estaba pasando de la raya con ella, una vez más estaba dejando que la ira lo controlara, sintiéndose un poco culpable continuo con su camino. Por este día ya se había enojado lo suficiente para que le causara una úlcera. Antes de llegar a la escalera recordó que tenía algo más que decirle.

—Se me olvidó mencionarte las reglas de la casa —giró sobre sus pies para poder verla a la cara.

Bella se giró para verlo, no quería hacerlo enojar, tenía más que suficiente con su simple tono de voz que imponía.

—Son cinco —Bella pudo ver un poco de duda en la cara de Edward mientras este pensaba las palabras que iba a decir—. La primera es que por ninguna razón subas al tercer piso, es un lugar donde solo yo puedo subir —Bella escuchó fuerte y claro esa primera regla, he hizo una nota mental sobre eso—. La segunda, no puedes traer hombres a mi casa —Esa segunda regla le parecía justa a Bella, eso de traer hombres nunca hablaba bien de una chica y menos en una casa ajena—. La tercera, no debes llegar a esta casa después de la una de la mañana, ya que de lo contrario Oder tiene permiso de dispararle a quien sea que vea rondando mi casa después de esa hora, ¿entendido? —Bella solo pudo asentir, esto era de paranoicos, ¿cómo era posible? Que después de cierta hora Oder podría disparar a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que rondara la casa—. La cuarta, no hablarle mal a mis empleados, todos ellos merecen respeto y como yo les pago, soy el único que tiene derecho de tratarlos mal y no lo hago —Al parecer si había un poco de corazón de bajo de esa careta, pensó Bella luego de oír la cuarta regla—. La quinta y última —En esta última se tomó un poco de tiempo—, no me hables nunca por la espalda, claro si no me quieres verme alterado.

Antes de poder reflexionar lo que había dicho, Edward desapareció escaleras arriba, al parecer su don era desaparecer y dejarte pensando.

Tratando de asimilar toda la nueva información, Bella por instinto tomo los trastes que estaban en la mesa, camino con ellos en las manos hasta llegar a la cocina donde dos conocidas caras le sonrieron. Bella trató de regresarles la sonrisa, pero no pudo el recuerdo de como se había puesto Edward le helaba la sangre.

Al ver como se veía Amelia y Ester se le acercaron, Amelia tomó los trastes que Bella traía en sus manos, mientras que Ester le daba un abrazo, el cual no fue correspondido al instante pero si después de algunos minutos.

—Sé que Edward puede resultar intimidante y grosero —le susurró Ester a Bella—, pero con el tiempo aprenderás que no siempre es así, de una forma u otra, él es un buen hombre, al que su carácter y falta de paciencia no ayuda mucho, dale tiempo a que se acostumbre a vivir con alguien más que no sea su sombra.

Bella se alejó un poco de Ester, lo que ella había dicho hablaba bien de un tipo como Cullen.

—No creo durar tanto en esta casa para ver ese cambio del que hablas —dijo Bella con resentimiento y un tanto de ego.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras que salieron de la boca de Bella hicieron que Ester se encogiera, al parecer ella solo era una más y no la indicada, por un momento a Ester se le ocurrió pensar que ella seria la que cambiaria el frio y oscuro corazón de Edward…

* * *

**Hay veces que juzgamos a las personas por que solo hemos visto sus peores caras, pero hay que esperar para conocerlos y formarnos un verdadero criterio... **

* * *

**Este Capitulo fue Beteado por Diana Méndez a la cual le doy infinitas gracias ya que mi Beta Mari esta de incapacidad (xD), Bueno espero que les haya gustado y lamento la tardanza :D ahora hay que ir a ver ha donde se fue Edward la pequeña fiera... **


	7. Un loco de buen Corazón

**Bueno este capitulo no esta Beteado por que ya no tengo beta u.u y pz en lo que encuentro una esta cañon xD bueno aun así espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

****_"No juzgues a un libro por su portada" _

Capitulo 7. ** Un loco de buen Corazón. **

Las palabras de Ester por alguna razón aun sonaban en la mente de Bella "él es un buen hombre al que su carácter y falta de Paciencia no ayuda mucho", ¿Eso real mente era verdad? O ¿Ester solo lo decía por que lo quería?

Algo en esas palabras la convencía, la forma en que Ester las había dicho hablaba de un Edward que tal vez solo ella conocía.

Sin darse cuenta Bella ya estaba frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, el pasillo estaba alumbrado por una tenue luz pero no fue eso lo que llamo su atención si no una luz al final del pasillo que hacia resplandecer todo el segundo piso, inconscientemente Bella empezó a caminar hacia esa habitación, al llegar al lumbral de la puerta no pudo caminar más ya que la imagen de un Edward practicando tiro con arco la dejo petrificada, por alguna razón supo que si avanzaba un poco más lo lamentaría.

Edward se detuvo antes de lanzar la siguiente flecha y disimulada mente volteo a ver hacia atrás cuando sintió una mirada en su nuca, al hacerlo vio a su linda invitada como lo observaba con determinación, girando lentamente lanzo la flecha por encima de la cabeza de Bella.

Bella dejo salir todo de golpe cuando sintió el aire agitarse por encima de su cabeza, eso que había pasado su cabeza ¿acaso era una flecha?, respiro varias veces hasta darse cuenta que había pasado.

¡Edward le había lanzado la flecha!, la cual había quedado a unos escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

Bella se giró sobre sus talones para comprobar lo que pensaba, al hacerlo cedió cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, al instante se giró una vez más para reclamarle a Edward lo sucedido sin en cambio se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo justo detrás de ella levantando una mano para quitar la flecha. No fue hasta que parpadeo cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Edward, todo su cuerpo estaba recargado en el de ella, esa pequeña cercanía hizo prender fuego en su cuerpo el cual aún no reaccionaba del todo. Cuando despertó de su estado de shock Edward ya se estaba quitando.

—Fue un tiro estupendo — murmuro Edward mientras se hacía para atrás.

— ¿Un tiro estupendo? — pregunto Bella toda indignada y no era para menos después de haber visto la muerte tan cerca o al menos así lo pensaba ella.

Edward volteo a verla incrédulamente, por un minuto se había olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

—Claro que lo fue— miro la flecha que sostenía — solo que tu cabeza lo arruino todo — ironizo.

— ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? — Grito Bella — ¡Pudiste haberme matado! — volvió a gritar aún más fuerte.

Edward volvió a mirarla pero ahora a los ojos, en los cuales pudo ver miedo, ¡ella real mente pensaba que él había intentado matarla!, bajo su mirada un instante a la flecha que estaba en sus manos la cual estaba un poco torcida por el impacto contra la pared, se quedó mirando fijamente la punta en donde se reflejó algo que él pensó que ya había muerto. Trastornado por lo que acababa de ver rompió la flecha a la mitad.

Bella se quedó quieta al ver como rompía la flecha con tanta rabia contraída, se podía notar un pequeño tic en su mandíbula al igual que su ceño que ahora estaba fruncido. Inconscientemente comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con rumbo a la salida.

Una vez que puso un pie en el pasillo se giró para correr hacia su cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera dar un paso Edward la tomo por el brazo y la hizo girar sobre sus talones para que lo viera a los ojos.

Al encontrarse con esos fríos y agridulces ojos color verde se quedó petrificada, no había nada que pudiera hacer ante esa mirada fiera la cual sentía que la traspasaba, que podía ver más allá de lo que ella pensaba incluso de lo que sentía.

Edward fue bajando su mano hasta llegar a la Bella la cual abrió con sumo cuidado mientras la sostenía.

— Créeme si hubiera querido matarte, ¡Lo había hecho! — Pronuncio con un dolor y sinceridad que hizo que Bella se preguntara ¿Qué había dentro de Edward? ¿Qué le había pasado para que el fuera así?

Mirándose aun a los ojos Edward depósito algo en la mano de Bella antes de salir a toda prisa del cuarto, cuando miro hacia abajo Bella encontró en su mano la flecha que el acababa de romper, desconcentrada por la acción volteo a ver hacia el pasillo para ver a Edward el cual ya no estaba.

¿Cómo rayos le hacía para desaparecer de ese modo? ¿Acaso se telestransportaba? Con cada pensamiento hacia Edward, Bella transformaba una pregunta, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? Fue lo último que se preguntó antes de irse a su cuarto a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó más a fuerzas que de ganas, no había podido dormir en toda la noche a causa de sus pesadillas, desde que era niña tenía sueños demasiados raros que caían en lo anti natural, al principio se los contaba a sus padres pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que ellos se asustaban cuando ella se los decía, por ese motivo empezó a mentir diciendo que ya no los tenía más.

Aun con pesadez en los ojos se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a bañarse, una vez que termino de ducharse busco ropa en el generoso armario que Edward le había dejado.

Tardo aproximadamente diez minutos en encontrar lo que necesitaba, lo que había escogido para usar esta mañana era una minifalda negra acompañada por una blusa negra de tirantes con lentejuelas doradas enfrente, unos botines negros con un tacón de aproximadamente diez centímetros.

Una vez que estuvo vestida bajo al comedor donde pensó encontrarse a Edward sentado en la orilla sin en cambio no fue así solo había un lugar preparado y ese era el suyo un poco desanimada y sin saber bien porque se sentó a la mesa.

No habían pasado ni veinte segundos cuando Ester apareció.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece para desayunar? — le pregunto a la recién llegada.

— Hot cakes y fruta estarían bien — respondió Bella con una tímida sonrisa.

Con un leve asentimiento Ester regreso a la cocina.

Justo a los veinte minutos Ester regreso al comedor con lo que Bella le había pedido, camino hasta su lugar y le dejo el desayuno, sin decir nada camino de regreso a la cocina.

—Ester, ¿Dónde está Edward? — pregunto Bella antes de que la mujer entrara por completo a la cocina.

Ester se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—El joven Cullen no está— Bella se le quedo mirando a Ester la cual no le tomo importancia y continuo con sus deberes.

Bella se quedó hay sentada comiendo su desayuno, hoy era martes, este día era el peor de toda la semana ya que Marco Vulturi había perdido todo un martes hace más de diez años, si este era el peor día de toda la semana.

Sin ganas de ir a su trabajo Bella se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a irse.

Veinte minutos más tarde se encontraba subiendo por el ascensor hasta el veinteavo piso donde se encontraba la oficina del jefe de redacción y las oficinas de los periodistas.

Caminando en silencio llego hasta su lugar en el cual se sentó y prendió el ordenador, daba gracias a dios de que Bree aun no llegara, como toda buena amiga Bree sacaba lo peor de ella aunque eso le gustaba nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Pasaron cinco minutos en los cuales Bella descansaba en el respaldo de su silla, tranquila y relajada cuando de pronto…

— ¡BELLA!

Ese pequeño grito hizo que Bella saltara de su silla y gritara como toda una loca, por otro lado Bree reía tanto que casi de ahogaba, toda enojada Bella giro en su silla.

—Eres una ¡Tonta! — le reclamo al instante que trataba de controlaba su respiración. —Casi me infartas—

Bella tenía sus manos en su corazón tratando de calmarlo, Bree por su parte seguía riendo amaba asustar a Bella llevarla hasta sus límites.

—Vamos Bella no te enojes que solo fue un pequeño susto nada de qué preocuparse—

Bella fulmino a su amiga con la mirada, pero no lo hacía con coraje sino con cariño era algo contradictorio pero ella así lo sentía.

—Dime linda Bells ¿Dónde dormiste ayer? — Bree ya no estaba bromeando más bien sonaba preocupada.

—Ni te imaginas— sonrió Bella con suficiencia.

—Oh vamos, desembucha — la cara de Bree era un juego de expresiones se podía notar lo emocionada que estaba.

—Veras…

Bella le conto todo a Bree lo cual les llevo aproximada mente una hora en la cual Bree puso toda la atención posible ahora tenía cientos de preguntas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no tendrás que esperar dos meses para entrevistar a Cullen?

—No Bree, esto es todo lo contrario, ayer medí cuenta que es muy celoso con su privacidad no le gusta que nadie se meta en sus cosas.

—Valla así que estas como empezaste.

—En cierta forma sí.

—Cambiando de tema— Bree se rasco la cabeza en señal de estar nerviosa — ¿Cuánto tiempo vivirás en casa de Cullen? —

Bree noto que eso que acababa de preguntar hiso entristecer a Bella al borde de llenarle los ojos de lágrimas.

—Hey tranquila nena— Bree se levantó de su asiento y la abrazo, fue uno de esos abrazos silenciosos de los cuales no necesitaban para labras para hacerle saber cuánto la quería.

El día en el trabajo paso como un suspiro Bella había estado un tanto distante, Bree odiaba ver a su amiga así que tomo una decisión llevarla a divertirse.

— ¿Qué aras hoy en la noche? — le pregunto Bree a Bella con un todo de voz juguetón.

—No lo sé Bree, creo que nada. — genial Bella se había puesto melancólica.

—Meda gusto que no vallas hacer nada, porque tengo planes para nosotras.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en el bar EL INFIERNO.

Como todas unas divas entraron al lugar que para ser las ocho de la noche ya estaba completamente repleto, era un bar sumamente exclusivo pero al ser dos chicas las dejaron pasar sin pero alguno, caminaron hasta una mesa desocupada donde pidieron un par de martinis dobles para empezar.

De copa en copa Bella y Bree se fueron emborrachando acción que las lleno de valor el cual utilizaron para bailar en medio de la pista nada más y nada menos que la canción Inténtalo.

Las dos chicas eran la sensación de la pista bailaban como si nada les preocupara como si no hubiera un mañana, tomar y bailar la mejor medicina para el olvido.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Edward "la fiera" Cullen iba llegando a su castillo osase su departamento, ya pasaba de las doce de la noche y en su casa no se escuchaba ningún ruido, pensó que todos ya estaban dormidos así que camino a sus anchas quitándose el saco y la corbata, cuando llego a la cocina Ester salió de entre las sobras.

— ¿Tan ocupado para no llegar a cenar? —

Edward volteo a verla de una muy mala gana ¿Cómo se atrevía ella hablarle así?

— ¿Isabella ceno? — si él tenía que preocuparse por su invitada, la cual era la mejor amiga de su hermano.

—Ella no ha llegado niño.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo mierdas que no ha llegado?

Sí hay estaba el jodido mal carácter de Edward el jodido león Cullen.

—No lo sé, simplemente no ha llegado.

Edward se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello y la detuvo justo en su nuca donde se rasco un poco.

— ¿Acaso se llevó todas sus cosas? — eso sonaba estúpido, la chica no había llevado nada a su casa tan solo traía con ella su ropa y unas cuantas cosas en su bolsa.

—No Edward ella no se llevó nada solo sus cosas para trabajar— la repuesta de Ester de alguna manera lo tranquilizaba.

Intrigado por saber dónde estaba su querida invitada saco su celular y audazmente busco en el número del que ella le había marcado el día anterior, al paso de cinco minutos lo encontró y sin pensarlo dos veces marco.

Bella y Bree por su parte estaban en el baño dándose un pequeño retoque cuando de un momento a otro el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar como Bree lo traía ella contesto.

—Aquí Bree, ¿haya quién? — la voz de Bree sonaba toda graciosa.

— ¿Dónde está Isabella? — pregunto de mala gana Edward.

—Aquí ahorita te la paso. — Sí Bree ya estaba bastante tomada como para carburar.

Bree tomo el teléfono y se lo aventó a Bella que por suerte lo cacho.

—Bueno. — Edward se quedó sin respirar cuando escucho ese tono tan sensual de voz.

— ¿Isabella? —

Bella trago de golpe acaso era ¿Edward quien le hablaba? , no tal vez era producto de la borrachera que se estaba poniendo en pleno martes.

— ¿Sigues hay? — Definitivo era Edward "impaciente" Cullen, como no reconocer ese suculento tono de voz con acento británico.

—Si ¿Por qué? — pregunto juguetonamente.

Ignorando su pregunta Edward contesto con otra.

— ¿Dónde estás? — la cólera le estaba subiendo a niveles poco considerables.

—Aquí en el bar el Infierno— contesto entre risas.

Del otro lado del teléfono Edward sonrió ese bar lo conocía como la palma de su mano aparte de que era el bar de uno de sus mejores amigos Dante Ranieri.

Sin pensarlo ni dos veces colgó el teléfono y salió a toda prisa de su departamento, mientras bajaba en el ascensor llamo a Dante el cual contesto en un santiamén.

— ¿Qué pasa Cullen? — hay estaba la voz de un gran amigo.

—Necesito un gran favor, hay dos chicas en tu bar.

La risa de Dante lo interrumpió

—En este bar diario hay chicas.

—Cállate y no me interrumpas Dante— dejo salir un poco de su veneno. — no sé dónde están, así que necesito que no dejes salir a ninguna chica ¿Entiendes?

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el teléfono.

—No puedo hacer eso Cullen, va contra las reglas.

—Me importa una mierda si se puede o no solo hazlo. — y sin más Cullen colgó.

Como era de esperarse Javier ya lo esperaba con el carro encendido solo esperando sus órdenes, al subir al auto miro a Javier.

—Vamos al Infierno. — Pronuncio Edward con un tono de maldad en la voz.

Con una sonrisa malévola Javier iba conduciendo por la ciudad, de verdad que Nueva York era magnifico de noche.

Edward había contratado a Javier porque era lo mejor en lo que hacía empezando por conducir era todo un maniático en este arte, no le importaban los altos ni el límite de velocidad para el solo existía llegar a su destino y punto.

Mirando su reloj de muñequera Edward comprobó que efectivamente Javier había hecho tan solo tres minutos a un lugar que podrían haber tardado más de media hora pero vamos no por nada era el mejor chofer del mundo.

Más rápido que aprisa Edward bajo del carro y entro al bar por la puerta de atrás, al entrar al bar se dio cuenta que está completamente lleno, asqueado de tan solo ver a esa multitud comenzó a buscar a Isabella para poder irse a casa lo más rápido posible; empezó por la barra donde había de todo un poco menos lo que el buscaba sentía la mirada de todo el mundo encima de él que lo vieran le jodía infinitamente. Sin darle importancia a la gente siguió con su búsqueda, corrió al segundo piso y nada, ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?; desde el segundo piso se dedicó a buscarla pero nada de pronto una ida vino a su mente "seguro estaba en el baño".

Camino hasta llegar al sanitario donde todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo y no era para menos con sus dos metros cinco de estatura su cuerpo escultural no con muchos músculos pero los que tenía estaban bien acomodados, en este momento estaba vestido con un pantalón negro que era del traje y una camisa blanca que estaba arremangada a tres cuartos.

Entrando de lleno al baño la encontró tirada en una esquina llorando mientras que una chica la consolaba "¡Joder! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Acaso le habían hecho daño?, mierda mataría a quien le hubiera hecho daño a esa linda chica; Un minuto… ¿él había pensado eso?

Dejándose llevar por sus instintos y no por sus pensamientos camino hacia ella.

—Mírame Bree — Así que la que la abrasaba era Bree la que le había contestado el teléfono. — Soy una idiota y no tengo ni casa— Bella lloraba con un sentimiento que conmovió el frio corazón de Edward — Aparte de todo soy fea.

Mirándola atónito Edward quiso matarla ¿Cómo podía pensar que era fea? ¿Qué acaso estaba siega?

—Todos los chicos preferían a mi hermana decían que era más bonita que yo. — Ella aún seguía llorando todos esos malos momentos que había vivido en el instituto se le estaban viniendo encima, ella bien sabía que nunca los podría superar al menos no del todo.

De pronto a Edward lo embargo una furia arrolladora. Ya tenía bastante con que su vida fuera un asco, No tenía por qué empeorar al ver llorar a alguien como ella, sobre todo porque lloraba con un sentimiento que en ese mismo momento le calo hasta los huesos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrodillo a su lado y con mucho cuidado empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.

Bella lo vio y creyó que estaba en un sueño ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él estuviera arrodillado ante ella limpiándole las lágrimas? ¿Acaso era un sueño?

—Permíteme decirte que aquellos que preferían a tu hermana son una bola de estúpidos —aun limpiándole las lágrimas le dedico una sonrisa de esas que te subían a una nube y te hacían tocar el cielo— Yo creo que eres la chica más linda que eh visto en mi vida.

Esas pequeñas palabras pronunciadas por el chico más guapo y candente sobre la fase de la tierra la hicieron llorar aún más.

Sin decirle más la levanto en brazos y acuno junto a su cuerpo, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta trasera donde Javier ya los esperaba con el carro ya encendido, sin decirle nada Edward subió al auto con Bella en brazos, esta vez Javier se tomó su tiempo para llegar a casa el vio cómo su jefe disfrutaba del viaje.

Por su parte Edward le iba tarareando a Bella la canción de los Guns n' roses Sweet child O' mine, una canción que él consideraba que tenía magia, con delicadeza acariciaba el cabello suave y sedoso de Bella el cual olía bastante bien era una especie de olor entre frutos rojos y canela, sonriendo como un tonto cedió cuenta que esta chica quedaba perfectamente entre sus brazos, parecía que los habían hecho justo a la medida para ella.

Al llegar a la casa Edward la subió hasta su cuarto en brazos, esta chica no pesaba nada al menos no para él, sin detenerse ni un segundo llego al cuarto que le había asignado el cual estaba tenuemente alumbrado por la luz de la luna, con suma delicadeza recostó a Bella en su cama le quito los zapatos y le echo el cobertor enzima, antes de salir le dio un beso en la frente y le susurro.

—Descansa pequeña Bella, mañana será otro día.

* * *

**Bueno se que me eh tardado una eternidad y la verdad no hay pero que valga solo espero que me sigan apoyando como lo han echo hasta ahora con sus reviews, sus favoritos y sus alerts ^^.**

**espero no tardar mucho con el otro y conseguir una nueva Beta! **

**_les mando unos Besos aplastantes :* (yo también quisiera que Edward fuera por mi y me secara las lagrimas) _**


	8. Pesadilla

**Bueno este capitulo no esta Beteado por que ya no tengo beta u.u y pz en lo que encuentro una esta cañon xD bueno aun así espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

"_Las pesadillas también son sueños" _

Capitulo 8. ** Pesadilla.**

— ¡Cállate! No quiero oír explicaciones— Tanya gritaba tan fuerte que Edward podía jurar que se escuchaba en toda la residencia de estudiantes.

—Por favor mi vida…

— ¿Qué no entiendes que no te quiero escuchar? — el rosto de Tanya expresaba solamente furia nada de tristeza ni dolor— ¡Me das asco!

Sin sentido otro sueño lo embargo, ahora estaba en una celda que el bien conocía no en vano habían pasado gran parte de su vida en ese lugar todo oscuro y mal oliente, las paredes estaban húmedas y llenas de sangre que no precisamente era de él.

—Es tu turno pequeño Edward— la voz burlona de Felix retumbo en todo el lugar, venía acompañado por Demetri otro hijo de puta igual que él.

Edward se levantó del piso y camino hacia la reja que era la entrada y la salida.

Era la hora de sus azotes.

Estaba más nervioso que nada pero aun así no dio un paso hacia atrás o empezó a suplicar, reunió todo su valor y por fin salió de la celda, sin decir absolutamente nada camino hacia las minas y se encadeno solo, viendo hacia la pared, respirando profundamente se preparó para recibir el primer latigazo el cual siempre era el más duro.

Si algo admiraba Felix de Edward era su gran valor, en todos sus años de golpear chicos nunca se había encontrado con alguien que resistiera tanto; Edward nunca había dejado correr alguna lágrima por su rostro. Sin ánimos de hacer su espera más larga agito el látigo y con un movimiento ágil este callo en la espalda del chico haciendo un sonido seco que le desgarro la espalda.

Ese sonido despertó a Edward.

Él estaba bañado en sudor, total mente agitado, con un movimiento rápido separo de la cama y pego su frente a la fría pared de azulejo negro, hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar; el nunca lloraba, ni aun en sus peores días.

Tratando de controlar su furia y su dolor se encamino hacia la habitación de enfrente donde se encontraba su piano de cola, una vez que se sentó en el banquillo sus dedos empezaron a bailar sobre su ya conocido y viejo amigo; hoy solo tocaría una canción que le recordaba quien era.

Bella iba saliendo de su cuarto cuando escucho una canción que ella bien conocía, camino hacia el fondo para ver quien tocaba, pero cuando llegó al final del pasillo la melodía ya no se oía. Pensando que tal vez todo era producto de su imagino decidió regresar por donde había venido, cuando llego a las escaleras, ella escucho unas pisadas lo bastante profundas lo que anunciaban que alguien venia bajando volteando a ver hacia arriba se encontró con esos deslumbrantes ojos verdes.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? — se apresuró a preguntar Edward antes de que Bella lo hiciera.

—Yo diría que un poco mal — Bella no podía ocultar su aspecto después de la borrachera que se había puesto la noche anterior.

Edward sonrió de una manera que parecía ilegal, estaba divertido por su aspecto.

—Si te sientes mal no deberías ir a trabajar— pronuncio en un tono de voz bajo al ver que ella tenía un poco de incomodidad ante el sonido.

—No es tan sencillo— Edward volvió a reír y ella tan solo se perdió en su risa— Pierdo dinero al no ir —

Ahora Edward lo entendía, ella no quería faltar a trabajar ya que al no ir le descontarían una parte de su sueldo.

—Sabes, entiendo tu postura— Bella ladeo la cabeza ante el comentario — Pero cuando realmente me siento mal por mucho que valga mi día me quedo aquí y no salgo—

—Sé que tu día comparado con el mío vale aún más de lo que se puede imaginar, seguro que si no vas pierdes millones— Bella se sentía pequeña hablando de dinero alado del billonario Edward Cullen y no era para menos ese hombre con su simple mirada intimidaba.

—Yo no hablaba de dinero respecto a mi día — Bella lo volteo a ver, en verdad no entendía, al darse cuenta de su duda Edward continuo — Tengo que salir de aquí a diario así desquito mi enojo y a todos les toca partes considerables, de lo contrario si pasan días y no lo eh sacado me desquito con el primero que me encuentre— Realmente la respuesta si impresiono a Bella que la hiso preguntarse ¿Cuánto enojo podría tener embotellado? ¿Qué le había pasado para que el todos los días se levantara de mal humor?

Edward noto como la pequeña chica que tenía a su lado se hundía en sus pensamientos y no era para menos ante la respuesta que le había dado.

— ¿No crees que está mal desquitarte con alguien que no tiene la culpa? —

—Tal vez si— Bella volteo a verlo a la cara, ella no esperaba esa respuesta — o tal vez no— Edward levanto una ceja de manera arrogante— Quizás molesto a la gente porque ¡soy un maldito arrogante! — Bella lo miro atónita, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de sí mismo? — llámalo aburrimiento.

—No te creo— Edward la miro a los ojos, se sorprendió al ver algo que él pensaba que ya había muerto.

El vio Esperanza.

—Bien. Tal vez lo hago porque soy pura maldad y no puedo evitarlo — En el tono de voz de Edward se podía escuchar la ironía y el dolor al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No! Yo creo que lo haces porque en el pasado te han hecho mucho daño— Edward al escuchar eso literalmente la acecino con la mirada. —Lo que significa que una parte de ti aun lo reciente—

Si en este mismo momento alguien le hubiera disparado a Edward lo habría agradecido infinitamente, seguro sería más sencillo que tener esta conversación con una chica tan lista como Bella.

Al no saber qué contestar sin que uno que otro insulto que se le escapara Edward decidió marcharse y dejar la conversación por la paz.

Sin saber que más decirle Bella lo vio marcharse. Al haber tenido esta conversación sobre el motivo de su enojo le dio a conocer que había algo más que pura maldad debajo de esa armadura impenetrable.

* * *

**Bueno se que me eh tardado una eternidad y que meresco que me quemen en la hoguera y con leña verde xD la verdad no hay pero que valga, solo espero que me sigan apoyando como lo han echo hasta ahora con sus reviews, sus favoritos y sus alerts ^^.**

**espero no tardar mucho con el otro y conseguir una nueva Beta!**

**_les mando unos Besos aplastantes :* _**


End file.
